


To Mend A Rose

by Red_Like_Roses



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Like_Roses/pseuds/Red_Like_Roses
Summary: Shortly after graduation, the bubbly Ruby Rose sets out in the world to make more of a name for herself as a huntress. When the opportunity to present do so presented itself, who's she to say no? Something goes amiss and now her team has to get used to the new Ruby.





	1. Chapter 1

ose, Ruby:

Status: Unknown

Location, objective, and other miscellaneous information lay mockingly behind the recently updated mission status article. Not that any of it mattered anyway. Her sister was most likely dead. The thing she held most dear in life, dead. Not even a body was found.

The all too familiar burning in her throat once again, resurfaced. With alcohol-filled veins, the blonde gestured for her, fifth? Sixth? Seventh? Drink. She couldn't remember. She didn't want to remember. The fiery lump lodged in her pharynx was threatening to croak. Her eyes were shut tight, so tight. Her head was drumming. Drumming was an understatement. It was more akin to being the drum in a fast paced march. The constant pounding and pain was nothing to the piercing sensation of her heart that was there every waking moment. At last, her eighth or so drink slid to her. Without hesitation she downed the concoction of poison with practiced ease. Her eyes hazily showing through the stained shot glass, still bottoms up. Her senses have long since drowned in the burning fluid coursing through her body. Anything to make the tears stop.

Noticing that she was on her ninth class, the bartender decided to make a call for her. For the past year or so, she has been coming by daily, almost without fail. Typically, he didn't meddle with any of his patrons, but she was different. As much as he wanted to ignore this feeling to do good, he couldn't.

"Hello?" sleep was clearly present in the feminine voice.

"She's on her tenth glass." He no longer bothered beating around the bush with formalities or explanations.

A sigh broke the brief silence, "I'll be there in a few. Try not to give her any more."

A click. With a sigh of his own, he caught her lilac gaze. "Sorry blondie, no more for you tonight." She was good buisness, like her Uncle. The two of them could single-handedly keep any liquor store in business. However, they couldn't if they died for alcohol poisoning. That's what he told himself anyway. That's why he wouldn't give her a drop more. Deep down, there was a feeling of… pity? Her lilac eyes burned red. For a moment he thought there was going to be a repeat of their first meeting. Much to his relief, two figures quickly approached.

"It's time to go." Amber eyes met lilac. The latter slowly closed. Salty, warm tears started streaming down the blonde's face. The former dragged her through the dancing crowd of drunks, and into the cool night air.

"Here." A check. "Should cover her bill." Left on the counter was a slip of paper with the famous Shnee logo in the background. The amount was exact, 126.97 lien. This had, unfortunately, become a routine.

The pounding hangover was a welcome pain. It distracted her from the absence in her heart. Opening her leaded eyes, Yang saw she was in her shared apartment. Shared. Since the news of Ruby's disappearance, two of her closest friends forced themselves into her living space, much to the gratitude of her father and Qrow. Admittedly, they were not the best family members, that title belonged to… Ruby. Tears freed themselves from the confinement of her eyes as the tumbled endlessly down her face. Ruby, where are you? Two pairs of arms were suddenly helping her to her feet. One pair of hands were calloused, the other sharply refined. Once standing, the three were in a tight embrace. On each face, tears were found.

"I miss her." Until now, no words had been spoken.

"We all do." Her cat-faunus partner replied. "... We all do."

To each their own. Everyone dealt with grief in their own way. Yang downed glass after glass… after glass… until nothing could be felt. Weiss worked herself to point of not being able to feel. Blake… Blake didn't really do much for her grief. At least not openly or obviously. She would cry in silence. She didn't want to burden anyone else, so she didn't let anyone else know she was hurting. A pill bottle snapped open.


	2. Chapter 2

Why did Ruby, or rather, the lack of Ruby, have such a devastating affect on everyone? It was understandable for Yang to feel as she did, but not any of the others.

To Weiss, Ruby was the first teenager, no, first person to put up with her icy personality unconditionally. First person to show her that there are people who love her aside from Winter.

As for Blake, the bubbly girl had somehow always brought a smile to her face. The young prodigy of a girl had shown Blake that there is hope for humanity and faunus.

Her thoughts sounded like a funeral procession. With a shake of her head, Pyrrha (yes, Pyrrha) knocked on the dark oak door. The muffled arguments from the other side ceased and after a few tense moments, "come in" was heard. Steeling herself for whatever unfortunate news awaited her, the Amazon-esque woman opened the door into the clock-themed, coffee- smelling room.

"Ah, Ms. Nikos, I'll get right to it. We found the lost Rose."

/To prevent such a short chapter, line break/

No amount of preparation could have prepared the champion for this news. While this seemed to be good news, her mind was filled with questions. Why did they tell her? Why now? Where was she? What does she look like? How long has it been? Does her team know? Am I the first one to know? Why?

"She's different." The headmaster replied as if he read her mind. "We thought it would be best if someone who wasn't too close to her, but still is professional and level-headed saw her first."

His words stung a little. True, the two red-oriented huntresses weren't exactly close, but that didn't alleviate the pang in her . 'saw her first' is she here? How do I look? What, why does that matter? "She's here?"

A grunt was heard from the darkened corner of the room. Slowly stepping into the light; each step caused a nervousness to build up inside the warrior. What seemed like ages passed before the leader of the team that shared her name, was revealed. Rustically layered hair, still majorly black with red tips; it reached to her delicate shoulders in the back, her bangs dipped down to her eye brows. The once childish face has shed it's innocence and was replaced with an all-too-serious womanly one. Defined zygomatic arches and chiseled shape, she was no longer adorable, rather… pretty? Her face was not without blemish, scars painted her features; ear to jaw, lip to chin, nose to cheek, if anything they only added to her beauty. The most prevalent feature of the recently found huntress, would have to be the black cloth covering her left eye. It is so skillfully attached that it looks as though it were simply that part of her face rather something covering it.

As expected, her body had filled out with maturity. The once 15 year old leader bud has grown into 20 year old rose. Taller, smarter, experienced. "Got a problem?" her voice. Low and gravelly, but otherwise emotionless. There was no hint of the old Ruby. As for the eye, it was challenging and intimidating, but there was a hint of something else. Deep beneath the iris. Fear?

"Er, n-no. It's just, you know - Haven't seen - Well - You were-" why was she stuttering, why was the champion of the ring nervous around her friend?

"Let's sit down." Ozpin's ever-calm voice suggested. Once everyone was in a seat he began, "Now, first, try not to stare at her too much." He paused expecting her to defend herself, instead, Pyrrha simply nodded. He smiled, he made the right choice. "Second, be calm." Another nod. "Miss Rose was found with evidence of binding and torturing. We don't know by who, where, why, or for how long. She just showed up on radar a few days ago, out of nowhere. Troubling, really. After admittance to the infirmary it was found that she technically shouldn't be alive. By that I mean, she was poisoned, beaten, bleeding, broken, and dehydrated. For some odd reason, she wasn't starving. Probably how the poison got in her. She was actually well-fed." Ruby was stoic, staring out the glass wall of the tower. She looked as though she weren't even breathing. "By miracle alone, here she is. You are the first aside from Glynda, the doctors and nurses; and myself, to see her. We don't 100% know what happened to her. She won't talk to us about it. We do know, that prolonged gazing and heightened decibel levels cause her to become painfully aggressive." He took a sip from his mug and rubbed his forearm. "On a better note, she is still quite the huntress. Even more deadly than before…"

Pyrrha warily glanced over at the stoic leader. Inside she could feel sorrow, relief, and maybe a little bit of excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

We found her

The screen illuminated the dark room. She's been found. Her little sister has been found. The Roller coaster of emotion that ran rampant through the bruiser's veins brought her to tears. She's alive. After all this time, she's alive. More warm tears. She's home.

Outside his office, Ozpin knew, were many of Ruby's friends lined up. Despite himself, he couldn't help but grin. It's heartwarming to see how much they care. However, that feeling was short-lived as he looked over at the ever-stoic leader. How she has changed. Heartbreaking. He could feel his blood build up. Whoever did this. Whoever tainted such innocence. Whoever ruined such purity… with a silent sigh, he stood up. Opening the door to the hall, he takes a composing breath. Now in the hall, the conversation had stopped and all present looked onward in silent anticipation. "I'll… keep this brief. Inside is not the Ruby you once knew. For your own safety, do not stare, do not be obviously excited, and try not to touch. Only one of you may see her at a time. Understood?... Ms. Goodwitch will be inside in case things get out of hand." With that he left. His mug was getting dangerously low.

"I couldn't help but feel scared. I mean, I know she's my sister and all, but she was- I know- I know- it's just- no, no I know- ok. Ok. Love you too. Bye" Yang hang up with a sigh. Qrow wasn't much help. He didn't understand. Ruby wasn't the same person she was at the beginning if their time at Beacon. She wasn't even the same person as she was at graduation. Ozpin said she was different, but that was a major understatement. After everyone had experienced the new Ruby, Ozpin revealed that she would be needing to stay somewhere. Meaning, she was currently asleep in the other room. As much as the rest of team RWBY wanted her to sleep in the same room as them if only so when they wake up in the middle of the night to make sure that life had not pulled some horrible prank with their dreams, and that Ruby was actually still missing; they had given up when their leader looked at them all with her lifeless eyes and said no, then soundlessly walked into the guest bedroom.

Weiss sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She recalled what happened earlier that week with Ruby. It hurt her icy heart, but the void was filled. Simply seeing her partner brought great relief to her. She no longer worked until she was mindless, admittedly because she wanted to see her partner more, even if the changed girl didn't talk.

Blake struggled with throwing it away. The little capsules that had helped her deal with the loss of her friend. She knew they were dangerous, but she was scared. What if she needed them again? They were pretty expensive and hard to get a hold of. She may not have known it upfront, but in reality she was addicted. She wouldn't be able to part with them on her own. She needed them. At least, that's what the dark recesses of her mind said. One more wouldn't hurt, besides today had been a bad day. She popped the cap off and shook two tiny white capsules onto her hand as she gazed hungrily at them. She tilted her head back and dropped them in mouth. When she leveled her head again, amber eyes met silver. Suddenly there was pressure on her lips as her mouth was forced open by the other's. Suddenly she felt a tongue and realization dawned on her. Her face flushed red, but as suddenly as it happened. It stopped. Not having realized her eyes were closed, she opened them and was met with the empty room. She moved her fingers to her lips. Did Ruby just kiss her? Her mouth no longer had the pills, her hand no longer had the bottle. There was no hunger for them anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 4 days since their leader had moved in with them. 4 days since the team was back together. In those 4 days; Weiss worked regular hours, Yang stopped drinking, and Blake no longer took those accursed pills. Even though their leader wasn't the same, she still helped them. Whether she meant to or not. Today, as a form of celebration, the three non-Red members decided to take the leader out individually. Largely because Weiss worked. That's how Yang found herself walking side-by-side with her sister this morning. The new Ruby is a little unnerving, to say the least. She hardly talks and never shows emotions. Glancing over at her baby sister, this morning's incident replayed in her mind.

"Hey, Rubes, wanna walk around the forest. Maybe kill some Grimm?" Ruby just opened the door and walked out. Confused and slightly worried, Yang followed after her to find her waiting, staring at the door. Oddly bashful, Yang closed the door and locked it before hopping down the steps. Ruby looked at her, blank as always, then at the road, and began walking. Truth be told, the silence hurt the blonde's heart, but this little twinge of pain couldn't hold a candle to what she felt when Ruby was M.I.A. she'll take a silent, emotionless Ruby over a missing one any day.

Now the two sisters strolled the forest with no destination in mind. The sun warmly filtered through the leafy canopy and onto the soft grass floor. Wind sang through branches giving a pleasant breeze and soft song, it carried the aroma of the flora around them; wild berries, dandelions, wildflowers and weeds. It was pleasant to say the least. Yang couldn't help but grin. So pleasant. Stealing a glance at her younger leader to see that if, perhaps the magic of nature's serenity had cracked the emotionless mask ever-present on her face. No. Still as unreadable as always. A crashing from the foliage to their left alerted the two huntresses of something approaching. They stopped in their tracks. Yang readied Ember Celica, nothing is going to take her sister away from her again. Nothing. The crashing became louder until a looming black figure stood in the shadows of the trees not 40 meters away. It's soulless red eyes staring at the pair. Clenching her fists, the blonde brawler readied herself to defend what she loved. The Ursa glared at her, then at Ruby, who had not so much as moved a centimeter. The hulking beast froze. Pitiless red eyes met light-less silver ones. It began to back away, never taking it's eyes off the red cloaked girl. Something was wrong with her. Somethings is not right with that one. It backed further into the forest. Suddenly, a pack of beowolves ran by.

"Well, that was a thing." The brawler said to the still air once the Ursa was out of sight. She glanced at Ruby, she still hasn't moved. Still fixated on where the Ursa had crashed through. Suddenly, 6 beowolves leapt into the clearing. The leader stared at the blonde, but froze when it saw the red cloaked girl. It growled to the other 5 who began circling around the pair. Yang brought her hands up to her face. She will protect - a yelp rang out. Around her were the 6 dissipating corpses of the beowulfs. How? Lilac eyes searched around the small clearing. Where the alpha of the pack stood, a certain Rose was found. Blinking, Yang looked to her side where Ruby was mere seconds ago. The blonde looked at the vanishing ashes of the wolf Grimm, each spread nearly 4 meters apart, 8 meters from where Ruby was standing, then the 2 meters further for the leader. 4 times 5 for the lesser ones, plus 8 for the initial distance, finally plus 10 for the position of the alpha. Blinking several times, Yang stood in disbelief. She knew that Ruby was fast, that was her semblance, but 38 meters without so much as a blur. Then there was the speed at which she dispatched of them. A terrified gulp. Just what had happened to her little sister? Yang caught a glimpse of the silver eyes, once full of life and joy, now emotionless and void, but there was something else present, something more sinister. Blood-lust.

Blake was fidgeting in the bathroom. Why was she so nervous? What was going on? She was just going to a quiet place with her team leader as a form of celebration since she returned. Nothing too strange. Couldn't even be considered a date. She didn't even think of it as a date in the slightest. Despite all of her arguing, she couldn't calm down. Something strange always showed itself whenever the cat faunus thought of the Rose. Something not unpleasant, rather confusing. Something warm. That's the only way she could put it. Coming to, she realized that her fingers were on her lips. A blush slowly crept into her cheeks. The front door closed, meaning, it was her turn to go out with Ruby. Walking out of the bathroom and shutting off the light, Blake was met with the emotionless Ruby and the oddly quiet Yang. "What happened?" she looked between the both of them expecting an answer.

"Uh. Nothing. Don't worry about it. Where are you going again?" her partner replied.

"It's not definite but I was thinking somewhere like the park or a café or something," A bit of blood in her cheeks.

"Ooohhhhh, like a date?" returning to her upbeat self, for better or for worse.

"..."

"What's the matter Blake? Cat got your tongue?" Blake groaned. With a roll of her eyes she grabbed her shoes.

"You ready Ruby?"

"Have fun you two! Keep it rated PG. And no-" the rest of the teasing blonde's sentence was cut off as Blake closed the door behind them, a pink hue tickling her face.

By the time the two dark-haired girls got back, Weiss had gotten off work and was en route. She planned on taking her partner and team leader out to dinner to a semi-formal restaurant. Another date. Yang let a grin split her features. "Dang, little sis got game. Scoring two dates in one day without even trying." Her smile flipped around into a frown. Without even trying. 6 beowulf's. 38 meters. Little Red Riding Hood... she's soaked in blood, not dyed in roses.


	5. Chapter 5

"Order anything you like, Ruby." As for herself, what should she have? The burgers are so large that the only way to eat them would be resort to barbaric behavior, so they're out of the question. After all, she would hate to embarrass herself in front of her crush. The white oriented girl admitted to herself with a bit of a rose tinge to her features. On the topic of barbaric foods, ribs are definitely out of the question. There's no way to tear the flesh off another animal of their bones without looking savage. Let alone, the awkward curvature allowed for the tender meat to smear its tangy sauce on her face. Maybe she will just have to settle for a salad. Why even go out to a nice restaurant if one is only going to eat the most basic of foods? With a sigh, Weiss decided that was also out of the question.

Having been so absorbed in her menu and thoughts, the white heiress failed to notice the waitress who had approached their table. A ghost of a feeling brushed her fingers and hand. Startled she let out a small yelp and dropped the menu, only then noticing the patient waitress.

"Are you ready to order miss?" she asked with a small, but void smile.

"U-uh, not yet, but could we get some drinks first?"

"Of course! What would you like?" Still smiling a mirthless smile.

"I'll take a raspberry lemonade please."

The waitress jotted what could logically be assumed to be Weiss's order. "Alright, and for you, miss?" now having directed her attention to Ruby. Her voice had a subtle change to it. While she was friendly before, she now gave off the air of genuine happiness. Her smile no longer professionally placed, but a genuine gesture of her own. This ever-so-subtle changed rubbed the "Ice Queen's" feathers wrong.

"Milk." Curt, quiet, but clear. Again, the waitress quickly wrote down the response. Not deterred by the despondent gem response, the waitress pressed for more from the red girl.

"And can I interest you in any of our appetizers? There's a special going on today and the rest of this week; buying two appetizers gets you a free dessert of your choice." smile unwavering. To anyone else, she would just be a friendly waitress, but to Weiss, the waitress was predator, and Ruby the prey.

As the heiress of the largest Dust company on Remnant, Weiss had been drilled on every subject even remotely related to business politics; reading people was one of the more useful talents she picked b "We will take the cactus flower* and mozzarella sticks as our appetizers, and for the dessert that comes from the deal, the cookie pie." Weiss cut in.

More recording, this time, the writing was darker. "I'll let the kitchen know." The plastered smile hid a challenge behind rose-red, upturned lips. "I'll be back shortly with your appetizers."

Weiss stared after her. Now that the threat was gone, Weiss could focus on more important things. Like the feather-light touch she hadn't noticed. The whisper of contact on her hand; delicate and weightless, it could be mistaken for a hair. Steeling herself, Weiss turned to look at the source. Two hands, one's hers. Electrifying. Now that her suspicion was confirmed, wherever there was contact, her nerves burned cold. As heat rushed to her face, a chill raced to her spine. Short-lived high. Just as the two feelings reached their locations, the contact vanished. In a fluid U-turn, they plummeted down and out, leaving the young Shnee feeling an emotional roller coaster she couldn't help but feel like getting back in line for.

Two eyes, one scarred; met one silver eye, still void of feeling. Despite her heightened sense of awareness towards other's intentions, the white-haired heiress couldn't make out the enigma that was Ruby Rose.

Perhaps there aren't any intentions, Weiss thought glumly.

"Here are your appetizers and drinks." Two sets of one plate and one cup lightly clattered onto the tabletop in their respective places. "Are you two ready to order, or do you need a bit longer?"

I was so stupidly awestruck by that dolt that I didn't look through! Good going Weiss. Now you're going to look slow and stupid in front of Ruby and this stupid, testing, disrespectful, bi-

The menu was taken out from under the fair girl's sleeves. It had been collected by her competitor, but she wasn't the one that had stolen it from underneath.

"Wait, I need a some more time. I don't know what I wa-"

"Your friend ordered for you." The waitress was baiting her. Egging her to respond with fury.

"I see." With slight nod, the waitress returned to the kitchen.

White looked to Red, one silver eyebrow raised in question.

"Soup-prise." Her date deadpanned. Weiss let out a groan, reminded of a certain, annoying, brawler. Looking at the food for the first time, Weiss noticed that the "cactus flower" looked much like a rose. It's going to be a long date.

Cactus flower: circle arrangement of half onion rings on a platter, usually tight in the center and loosening out as it stretches away. It gives the impression of doing a sit-up. When up, tight in the middle; when down, loose.

/Home/

"Hey, Blake." The brawler was tense.

"Hm, yeah, Yang?" Blake put her book down, something was wrong.

"It's about Ruby." The faunus's eyes widened at the name, her cheeks a bit red, but not from the sun she was in.

"Wh-what, about her?" Smooth Blake, real smooth. The faunus critiqued herself.

"... I… I'm scared. I don't know if I'm scared of her, for her, by her, but, just… There's just, I can't." Yang drew in deeply, "I know Ozpin said she was different and would need patience, love, and time. I get that. But, what I saw. I… she… she scares me. My own baby sister scares me, Blake." The blonde looked down at the grass between her legs. The black and yellow pair had decided to go outside into the backyard because it was sunny. Something about being outside, free, made Yang open.

"Oh… why… why would you be scared of her? I mean, I know she's changed, and looks intimidating. Not to mention the fact that she rarely shows any emotion at all. Despite this, she still cares about us and would protect us." That last bit caused Blake to blush. The idea of her leader, standing over her, protecting her, it was a comfort for sure, but also an embarrassing fantasy.

"Well… it's just… ok. When I took her out to the forest, we came face-to-face with an Ursa. No big deal. Except, it didn't blindly attack us like the ones around its age would. It stopped short of us and stared. First at me, then at Ruby. After a while of staring at Ruby, it left ad though it were scared of her. Backing away slowly so as not to provoke excitement, keeping it's eyes on her the entire time, staying low. It treated Ruby like she was some sort of Alpha it had just offended. Now, I'm not scared that, like, the more apt-to-attack Grimm are getting smarter, I can handle Grimm. Like I said, I'm scared of Ruby. Scared of my little sister." Deep exhale. Apparently Yang was really stressed over this.

"What's there to be afraid of? Sure an unnatural behavior of Grimm presented itself around Ruby, but that's correlation. We don't have any evidence that it was Ruby that caused it to back out." Reasonable, but what Yang said did unnerve her. It was certainly strange of a Grimm to back down.

"Yeah… guess you're right." A short breath of relief from the blonde. "but, there's something else. And this is what really scares me. Remember when Ruby would dash around Beacon with her semblance? And how she would always just be a blur and rose petals?" While the question was rhetorical, Blake still nodded. A small smile on her face. Most of her fondest memories had been of the eternally hyper leader rushing around to be with, help, and sometimes even tackle, her friends. "Well, after the Ursa, six beowolves rushed in. One was an alpha. They spread out into their attack pattern, surrounding us from a safe distance. Which would give them the attacking advantage and force us to be on the defensive, right?" Blake recalled her studies of the mutant mutts of darkness. They liked to either wear down their prey or strategically overwhelm them with simultaneous attacks from multiple sides. "I didn't so much as blink. I… they… Blake, the six beowolves were dead and vanishing before I could even realize it. I was watching the whole time. The entire time. Not once did I take my eyes off the situation in any form. Which means, Ruby bit only moved to each of the six beowolves before my brain could even process it, but she also killed them." A shudder had escaped the bruiser. Not out of sadness, but fear.

"So? She got a bit faster over the years? That's to be expected right? Tough training and situations bring the strong to rise." As much as Blake wanted to admit it, she herself had become worried about Ruby. It was enough to ease her partner a bit further though, so it wasn't a complete loss.

"I guess that's true. She always was one to excel." A sad smile lit up the brawler as she reminisced. "But…" back to being gloomy again, Blake internally sighed. "When I saw her again. When I saw her standing over the fading alpha. I could only feel despair and darkness. Then she looked at me… her eye… her eye had something else in it. Something beyond hatred or- or, adrenaline, fear, anger, sadness, vengeance, it was darker than that, Blake. It was bloodlust. She enjoyed killing them."

"You always put up a smirk when you fight, though." Blake tried to reason and avoid the real issue. She knew her partner just liked the combat portion of things. She also knew that her partner needed to have some support in this, so Blake opted to ignore the growing pit in her gut.

"I like the fight. She liked the killing." Lilac eyes met Amber ones, they both knew there was no comfort to be found. Their leader is a monster, after all.

/Restaurant/

"You dolt, I was supposed to pay." A grumbling Weiss sat sulking on her chair. She had taken Ruby out in an attempt to grow closer, but the only she knew how was through money. How was she going to her the aggravatingly attractive girl of her dreams now! Especially with all the others that want in on the competition. The nerve! Throughout the entire dinner, Weiss would catch flirtatious glances being thrown at her date! She nearly lost it and froze the entire restaurant when the bothersome waitress came over with a dozen chocolate strawberries saying they were a gift from one of the other guests. Whether that was true or not, Weiss hated the fact that the waitress had handed Ruby such an obvious gift of infatuation… right in front of her! No class. No class at all. Everyone in the building just wants to bang her sweet Rose… wait… everyone… that includes me. I don't want to bang her! She's my friend and leader! It would be so wrong! So… so fulfilling... Weiss really had it bad for her partner. A blush had gathered on her face at the lewd thought. Or anger. Or both.

"OK?" the raspy angelic voice from her partner clearly sounded above the chatter around them despite being so quiet. Weiss looked up, not realising she had been sulking staring at the table.

She closed her eyes for a moment before letting out. "Hm? Yeah, I'm fine." She let out with an annoyed eye roll. Of course she wasn't O.K. everything in her wants to get in her date's skirt. Which really accentuated her toned legs and fair complexion. She did look quite stunning even wearing something so simple. It just wasn't fair that something so beautiful had to be so horribly tainted, she sighed. Suddenly, her forehead felt a slight pressure against. Something that blocked the light out a and pressed her hair to her face. Something that had a sweet, hit breath of hits own which lightly tickled her lips. Something that caused all this in the first place. Ruby had pressed their foreheads together. Still utterly void of any emotions, the red girl's face was partially up against Weiss's. A single silver whirlpool gazed into a scarred blue one.

Finally registering the predicament they were in, Weiss's face became several shades redder and about a hundred degrees warmer. "D-dolt!" She pushed into Ruby hoping to get her off, but she was met with solid resistance. Her hands found something soft, and instead of the push being just a brush-off moment of contact with something so delicate, they lingered for a moment. Ruby had grown taller than herself. Shock settled in. "You idiot!" she pushed herself away instead. Her heart beating faster than after a long sprint. Blinking slowly, Weiss tried to calm herself. Deep breath. She opened her eyes again. It was quiet. She glanced around the room, all eyes on the pair of unlikely partners. For the most part, the eyes were filled with envy, some had hints of other feelings such as embarrassment or anger. Envy for what? The feel she got off on the Rose or the close contact they shared. Her face became scarlet once more. She crossed her arms over her chest with an indignant sniff before lowering them to her sides as she stomped out. Long date indeed.

Once outside in the cool dusk air, Weiss sighed in relief. That had been absolutely disastrous! What was that dolt thinking! Putting her face that close. It took an exhausting effort to resist pulling that irritatingly beautiful dolt into a heated kiss. This crush of hers was nauseating. With a deep sigh, she let it all go as she looked up. The lingering light burned shades of violet, pink, and blue. She looked eastward towards the setting sun. It was sinking slowly into oblivion, and with it the light and warmth. To her, Ruby was the sun. Well, she had been. The dolt had been her first real friend. First person to show genuine love for others and unconditional compassion. Weiss was such a sappy and hopeless romantic. A third sigh.

A breeze stirred by. Like two lovers, the night brought the cold, and it held hands with the wind which brought the desire to share their love with the world. Weiss let out an involuntary shiver. Suddenly, a comforting weight was placed around her shoulders. Curious hands seeking adventure found it to be a red cloak. Another breeze sharing it's love. Instinctively, she drew the cloak close around her. It smelled of roses.

She hadn't even heard her date step up to her. The crinkling of a napkin and paper drew the blue eyes to investigate. Ruby's hands were crumpling up several white napkins and slips of paper. In question, a silver eyebrow rose above the other.

"Numbers." came the reply from the unasked question.

"Numbers? Phone numbers?" A feeling like an internal punch to the abdomen presented itself in full dignity; a pang to the heart and a hand around the throat.

A silent nod. The hands had stopped crinkling. Then raised so Weiss could see. There's got to be everybody that was in there and their sister's numbers! Despite herself, Weiss couldn't help but feel jealous, she had no right to. Ruby could do as she pleased. Without warning, the papers became a warm orange light. It danced the scythe-wielder's hand like a puppet. As there was such quick burning fuel, it would die quickly. It's last moment, it flashed into a familiar shape before winking out of existence. It left behind a smile pile of ash. The blank silver eye stared on into a scarred blue one, almost expectantly. Almost.

"You dolt. While that trick was pretty neat, it takes more than cheap parlor tricks to win me over. Now let me see your hand, we have to treat the burns before they blister. As it was not a long exposure or hot flame, just some simple burn ointment or cold water will do." Weiss took the recently burning hand into her own and squinted in the dying light. It wasn't even warm. In fact, it was the opposite. Tentatively, the snow heiress prodded the palm. Cold. Curious, she grabbed the hand on either side and ran her thumbs gently across the surface. Cold. Looking up, she was expecting a silver eye to be looking down at her. Instead, that eye was directed towards an alley.

Without warning, the hand lifted itself free and behind its owner. Fearing she had messed up, Weiss opened her mouth to speak an apology. A ghostly stirring of the wind was the only indication movement had happened. A hand full of nearly black rose petals drifted to the ground where another handful stood waiting. As the last petal touched down, the sun finally sunk below the cliffs.

Blinking several times, emotions finally boiled into comprehension. Anger, guilt, lingering jealousy, doubt, sadness, regret. The most prevalent manifested itself with a shout, "Are you serious, right now!?" Accompanied by the stamping of her foot in misguided vehemence. She looked up, sighed, looked down once more. What should she do? Should she wait to see if Ruby comes back? Should she just go home? Should she call someone? Groaning in frustration, she walked over and sat on a waiting bench in front of the food place. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to wait a few minutes to see if her partner came back.

As time ticked by, the darkness grew. By the time Weiss decided to head home, darkness had wholly blanketed the sky. With a sigh she stood up. She had probably waited ten minutes, at least. That's fair, right?

Walking alone in the dark is eerie no matter who you are. This is true even for Weiss Shnee. The choking silence did not help in any way. In fact, being able to hear her own heartbeat while walking, only made the pounding in her ears hasten. The sound of glass crashing and men grunting in pain nearly scared Weiss out of her skin. Men were shouting and more grunts were heard. Speed walking to the corner, she ran into a particular criminal with shaggy orange hair and winged eyeliner. He seemed to have the desire of being a pimp of the bowler-esque cap and cane were anything to go by. Recovering from the shock, Weiss went to draw her rapier. Nothing. Fear sprouted and flooded her veins with its deadly, paralyzing poison. An abrupt laugh.

"Aww, man. This is great. I needed an escape seeing how my other one was so rudely incapacitated" the scoffing man glared at the sound of the lessening grunts. His eyes widened for a brief moment. Desperately, he grabbed for Weiss, she would be upon him any second. Those goons were not worth the brass he put up for them. Struggling to get her into his hold. The last groan was heard. It was over.

Instincts fought back as her mind was still numbed with fear. Blindly, her arms flailed. Any and all attempts to block the opposition's arms were enacted. Contact between the enemy's arms and her own abruptly stopped. Clicking, Weiss saw he had given up. His arms raised above his head, as he tried his best not to tremble.

Red was different. Aside from having matured, something was off about her. Whatever it was, sent chills down his spine. He had raised his hands above his head in surrender, hoping that she would let him go to prison. Glancing around the corner, he was appalled. Everyone of his goons were lying on the ground. The vibrating smell of blood shadowed the air.

In the middle of all the carnage stood a monster, and in her all-too-capable hands was a seven foot, high impact sniper rifle, scythe. With one hand, she twirled the center with her fingers behind her back, after the circular motion picked up enough speed to maintain itself, she let go. Scythe still spinning behind her, it will take but a second to fall onto the ground. She calmly wiped her hands on her sides, lashed her left hand out and grabbed it once more. Immediately stopping, the momentum carried forward and something indistinguishable flicked onto the ground, however, several small specks spattered her face. Silver eye pierced the darkness and met the lined ones at the corner.

His mouth ran dry as her silver gaze pierced his soul. He tried to gulp down his fear, put it lodged in his throat. He stared onward in mute horror. She was taking deliberately slow steps. Maybe he could run. Run where? Run somewhere. Just somewhere else. Away from this hellish fiend afore him. No, he couldn't possibly make it anywhere before she was on top of him. Taking a calming breath, his senses cleared. Wailing in the distance were sirens. For once, he wished the law enforcement were here. Silver and black filled his view. She had gotten tired of walking, apparently. In his greatest effort, he meekly looked back into the eye and mask of the demon. Nothing. There is not a hint of anything in that soul-wrenching silver stare. Well, almost nothing. Beneath the surface of the cold eye was gut wrenching. The passionless eye was hungry for blood. Starving for it despite having just painted half the city with it. Closer, the sirens wept louder, but not loud enough. He had to stall. "Red. It's been awhile." He took a step back. "How have you been?" Another step. For every step he took, the tension grew.

She stared on in confusion. Why would Torchwick suddenly stop? What was going on? Who's Red? Her view of this Red character was obstructed by the corner. He was talking to this Red character like they're an impossibly dangerous Grimm. The thought alone caused Weiss's palms to sweat. He kept taking steps backwards, maybe this Red person will step into view. Torchwick's heel was along the curb. As far back as he can go without going into the street. With silent intrigue, she stared on with slight apprehension. She should be leaving if Roman was afraid, she would be mortified. Mechanical clicking and sliding sounded from around the corner, knowing that her vision couldn't pierce bricks, Weiss decided to piece the story together by analyzing Roman. His rambling had stopped and he tensed everything. His arms are still above his head and his eyes were wide with surprise.

Once she put away her weapon, I felt the ache on my arms. I couldn't hold the up much longer. I slowly lowered my arms, slowly, oh so painstakingly slow did they descend. Once they were at his side again, the sirens suddenly became louder than the deafening beat in his ears. Glancing behind him, he sighed a breath of relief. Four cop cars and an ambulance. They're going to need more than one ambulance. Turning his gaze back towards the Reaper, or, what should have been towards the the red-oriented huntress. Scrunching his brow, he looked towards the White one, also gone. "On your knees, hands behind your head." Kneeling down, he bit back a curse when the cuffs tightly fitted around his wrists, did he know how much this suit costs No? More than his life. With half the mind to kill the offending officer, the thought was quickly banished when a breeze picked up and carried a blood-splattered, practically black rose petal into view. Strange, last he had seen her, they were more of a red or scarlet. Of course when he had last seen her, she didn't lust for blood and wore her emotions on her cloak. "What happened to you, Red?"


	6. Chapter 6

Dragging herself up the porch steps, the heiress glanced worriedly to the side at her leader and partner. While the huntress had become silent since her return, she seemed more so after the incident following their dinner. Which doesn't make much sense because throughout the several hours they had spent together, the red huntress had only said, like, four words. Letting out an internal sigh, the white-haired maiden reached for the door. Her hand was stopped two centimeters from the door handle by a delicate hand with a firm grip on her upper wrist. Taking her hand away from the handle, she shifted her weight to her right leg while extending her left out at a slight angle. She was tired and full of all sorts of emotions, nothing was more appealing than a good night's rest. With a roll of the eyes, her head cocked to the right and an eyebrow raised in annoyance and questioning. Instantly, she felt herself being pulled into that strangely endearing silver whirlpool. Afraid of being too drawn in, she huffed in her diminishing annoyance and performed yet another roll of the eyes. Steeling herself for another silent struggle against the wonderfully, hypnotic eye; centering, the eyes regained their natural position. Black half-mask with red splotches and a silver eye took up the icy-blue irises' vision. So close. Blood rose to her fair cheeks, staining them pink. Preoccupied with the numbing proximity, Weiss didn't notice the red cloak being stripped off her shoulders. A nightly gust of wind reminded her of the chill in the moonlit atmosphere. Instinctively, her hands reached for the cloak, but found her own shoulders. Fading as it was, the blush painted her cheeks once more. Refocusing on her surroundings, Weiss saw that Ruby had just donned her cloak once more and went for the door. A breath escaped the White Snow, she had been holding her breath. The mountain of emotions she was previously feeling only got taller. One of the new additions, disappointment.

What had she been expecting? A sudden romantic kiss under the moonlight? That's aggravatingly unrealistic to think given the situation Ruby is in, neuro-chemically damaged, no emotion, void of life. Even before the tragedy, it was incredibly unlikely that dunce would kiss her. A frown creased her features. Not in sadness, but confusion or intrigue. What had happened to Ruby? Maybe somebody should ask, but now is time for a week-long nap.

Sunlight broke through the ivory blinds. It sprinkled it's vibrant sparkles on the black pillow atop the red bed. Finding no eyes to blind. She was already up. She's been up. Once again, sleep had evaded her. Perhaps by subconscious choice. The leaded feeling in her eye was infinitely more welcome than the terrors that plagued her vulnerable mind. Staring at herself in the mirror above her dresser, she saw the scars, the void… the cover. Calloused fingers ghosted across the fabric. Teeth clenched, but no other action showed the tiniest hint of anger hidden somewhere in the abused mind. Stifled, a yawn presented itself, breaking the moment of self-loathing. Taking one last look at herself, Ruby turned towards the untouched bed. Sleep. Violent shaking of head. Sleep. Resignation. Having lost the battle with herself, the Reaper crawled onto the bed. Bothering not with the silken sheets, she would be awake sooner than necessary. Besides, they would only strangle her as she clawed for freedom. Asleep before her head even touched the pillow, evidence of her tiredness obviously presented. It's been days since she slept more than a few hours, months since she slept peacefully.

"Did either of you get anything out of her?" concern evident on the older sister's face.

"No, we talked a bit, but it wasn't even small talk." cat ears drooped.

"She didn't talk about what happened to me either, though let's be honest, none of us even asked her." sighing, Weiss took a sip of her tea. Cold. The three concerned members of team RWBY had been roused from their sleep by the same feeling. Worry. Having been caught awake by each other, they decided to have a bit of a seminar concerning their leader. It was a thoughtful effort, but it led to nowhere. "I'm going to get ready for work now." Scraping against the floor, the chair was pushed back from the table allowing the exhausted heiress to stand and walk away.

"So, Blake. Got the hots for my little sis? I don't blame ya, she's certainly become quite stunning y'know?" Teeth showing through the upturned lips of the boisterous blonde.

Face flushing red at the sudden, but accurate, interpretation by the blonde. "How did you kn-know?"

The already impressive grin grew, "You just told me." Teasing the faunus further, "I was just randomly throwing something out there. Now I know that the little kitty is crushing on the…" silence finished her statement, the once irritating grin fell on its head. "I miss her. She's here, but she's not alive."

"Me too. We can only help her, she was there for us as our leader, now we need to be there for her." Reverence and reason dripping from the words of the book-loving faunus.

If the brawler were to reply, it was cut off by the appearance of their beloved leader. Hair bedraggled and a light sweat on her face, dark bags hanging from her eyes, face pale and shallow, hands clenched at her sides.

"Ruby!" Yang rushed to her, arms stretching out to wrap the disheveled leader in a sisterly, comforting hug. Wrapping around nothing, the brawler's arms encircled air. A meter to the left was their red Reaper. Normally emotionless eye filled with alarm; epinephrine coursing through her veins, pupil dilated, clenched hands fidgeting.

"Ozpin said not to touch her, I know it's hard, Yang." Trying to ease the pain her partner must be feeling. Rejected from acting as the big sister she is. Watching her baby sister suffer without relief. Heart breaking.

Yang stood frozen in place, arms circled around nothing. Welling up in her eyes, tears threatened to spill over. Why couldn't she help her sister! Why couldn't it have been me! Salty teardrops ran down her face. Shuddering slightly with each silent labored breath. Her arms dropped to her sides, swaying a bit before settling. Footsteps walked in front of her. Faceless arms succeeded in what she attempted, a comforting hug. Sniffling, she looked up and opened her eyes. Blake was not the one hugging her. Strawberry. The tears slowed to just a few choked breaths before ultimately dying all together. Hesitantly, she lifted her arms and gingerly wrapped them around the comforting Rose. Holding only tight enough for her touch to be felt, so if wanted, the Reaper could break away. She didn't. A shutter of a camera sounded. Looking away from her embracer, Yang saw Blake just putting her scroll away, a grin on her face. Eyes narrowing, Yang gave a threatening look, which was countered with a tongue sticking out. Arms left her body, the delicate Rose was finished with her comforting ministrations. Regretfully, the blonde let go.

Ruby had gotten a glass and was filling it with some tap water. Raising it to her lips, she hungrily gulped down the liquid. A breath was taken. Hurriedly filling the glass once again, she just as hurriedly downed the liquid. Satisfied, she turned the handle, shutting off the water. The entire time, Blake had been watching, concern written on her features.

"Nightmares." Slipping out of her mouth, Blake knew the sensation all too well, and had been pondering over Ruby's actions. The cloak-clad girl froze, a nod of her head. "You have nightmares?" confirming just in case it was a coincidence. Another nod. Sympathy replaced the concern on the cat faunus's face. "If you want to t-"

"No point." Glancing over her shoulder, her body following the action. Now facing the two concerned teammates, "Words cannot undo the atrocities I witnessed. Words cannot ease the pain. Words. Cannot. Fix. Me."

"I understand, perhaps a hug then?" suggested the B of RWBY, a faint blush on her cheeks. Little did she know, a grinning blonde was behind her, silently rooting for her. A silver eye gazed into amber ones. It glanced at the floor, then the hallway behind them, finally settling once more on the amber ones. It slowly approached. Extended arms at the ready for relief and warmth. Hesitantly, the leader stepped into them and was encompassed. Another camera shutter. Rolling her eyes, Blake focused on the more important task. Putting as much love and care into the simply, comforting action. Perhaps they could help Ruby.

Breaking the hug, the red-oriented huntress stepped away. Emotionless once more. She sidled past the secretly disappointed faunus.

Yawning for what has to be the hundredth time since arriving, the heiress groaned out her frustration. Regretfully, she looked at the piles of paperwork in her basket. Leaning back in her chair, her head tilted to look at the ceiling. How could she focus when her love was suffering?! Thirteen minutes ago, the brutish blonde informed Weiss that their leader had admitted to having nightmares. Well I can't help her if I'm here, guess I'll just push away my drowsiness and get work done. Rubbing her eyes, she leant forward and began the mundane task that was managing. She had just finished going through her second document when there was a knock on her door, followed by her secretary entering. A Brunette with an average build, dressed in a casual suit vest and pencil skirt. She had two dog ears on her head.

"There's a phone call from an anonymous number wishing to speak with you miss. He won't give a name, but he says he knows what happened to Red. Do you wish for me to hang up?"

"No, I'll take it. Thank you, Carah." Red was what Torchwick called Ruby. If he knows, maybe he can help her recover by telling her. The office phone rang.

"You're quite hard to get a hold of White." The voice said.

"What's wrong with Ruby." Her tone was icy and threatening. Using her partner as bait would simply not be tolerated.

"Right. You probably already know she's been tortured." His once light attitude replaced with a more serious one. "Apparently, she had been captured by some wannabe terrorist group. They're dead now."

"Why would they want Ruby?"

"Supposedly, those silver eyes of hers are fabled to be incredibly powerful. Like, make Grimm cower, powerful. They wanted to see if they could somehow use them in their quest for domination." His tone becoming increasingly mocking. "Of course, they needed an experiment, so they took one. That mask she wears? That's to cover the hole." it took a shift to a more aggressive stance. "When they couldn't get it to work, they decided to torture her. Hence the trauma and scars. Now, Red didn't know anything, so she couldn't answer. In turn, the torture got worse and worse. One of the methods they did was inject her with an intense painkiller, beat her to an inch of her life, then injected her with a drug which increases sensitivity. The pain came flooding in all at once." Disgust was evident now.

"How do you know all this?" on the inside, she wanted to vomit but her voice was calm.

"Neo broke her out."

"Neo? Like, your accomplice Neo? The one that nearly killed her sister and her?"

"Well, yeah. That's the only Neo."

"Why would she do that?"

"She has a thing for pretty women. Especially those that can beat her in a fight. Which, I guess, Red technically did, and so Neo is totally- Ow! Ok, ok, sorry. Eesh. Yeah, just, Neo broke her out."

"Why are you telling me? Why should I believe you?"

"When I saw her that night. I would've died if you didn't show up. So, this is my repaying you. You're welcome. As for believing me, well, I don't have a reason for that. Hey, listen, take care of her will ya? She… she doesn't deserve what what she's going through. Alright?" He hung up.

Hanging up her own phone, Weiss once again leaned back in her chair. Icy eyes glanced at the pile of work. Then her phone. The door. Sighing, she stood up, her leader was more important than her company.


	7. Chapter 7

"You sly cat."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Getting that hug from my sister. I gotta admit, I'm a bit jealous. She wouldn't let me hug her, but she let you."

"Sh-shut up." A blush had crept onto the faunus's face. The memory of their bodies pressed together in the comforting embrace still fresh in her mind.

"If you want her, you might want to step your game up, though. Miss Ice Queen also wants in on some Ruby love."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Amber eyes narrowing.

"Puh-lease. She is probably the only person in all of Remnant that has the hots for Rubes more than you." Lips stretching further as a testament to her enjoyment brought by the teasing of the bashful faunus.

Amber eyes slowly shut in behind leaded eyelids. She didn't have any comeback, and even if she did, it would just be ammo for the blonde. Silence was also fuel for the flame, but it wasn't nearly as volatile. Pinching the bridge of her most, the black-haired faunus stood from her leathery barstool. With a deep inhale, she made her way down the hall to the bedrooms. Exhaling along the way, she was nearly to her own room when a glimpse of red froze her mid-stride. Backpedaling a meter and a half, she peered through the crack of her leader's door. Through the centimeter wide crevice, a bowed half-head bore into its left forearm. The twin hovering millimeters above with a glinting blade kissing the skin. Blake held her breath. Don't. An invisible battle waged between the armed hand and the exposed neck of its sister. Micro-tremors ran throughout the threatening appendage. Growing. Growing into full fledged trembles. The growing intensity was broken by the sharp intake of breath from the Reaper. She set the razor on the night stand.

"I just want to feel." Whispering to her soul, the red-cloaked leader raised her left hand and ran the calloused digits along the scars. Ear to jaw. Lip to chin. Nose to cheek. Finally, the wandering fingers, just as this morning, rested on obscuring fabric. Her right hand gripped into a fist. They took it from me. It relaxed. They laughed at me. Thumb dragged along the palm, a deep breath. They used me. Her hand clenched once more, it raised above her head. And now they're dead. Around in a circle it went before it crashed down onto the nightstand with the glinting blade. Fist connected with the dark oak table. Passing through the top of the table, razor launching into the air, followed by splinters. Deeper the hand sank. Through the top drawer. More splinters. Further still, the delicate hand buried itself in the miscellaneous items inside the second drawer. Coming through the bottom, she let out a long breath. Once flying through the air, the razor and its wooden counterparts clattered to the ground as the sound of tinkling metal and dancing shards on a low-carpet, scarlet floor. Silver eye met amber ones from the reflection granted by the mini blade. The distinct scraping of a wooden chair on the same-substance floor could be heard from down the hall. Following it, the pounding noise of the offending chair onto the floor. Finally, some colorful curses from the voluminous blonde. Refocusing, the silver eye gazed once more into the amber pools, faintly glinting in the lowly-lit hallway. A simple message conveyed from leader to follower: help.

Body moving on its own, Blake kicked off her slippers, slightly scattering them in the hallway in the process. Quickly stumbling into the room, she was careful to avoid splinters, but picked up the heinous blade amongst them. Mindful of the jagged edges, she sat down in the midst of the remaining stand. Not a moment later the blonde, eyes red with fury of her incident and filled with worry for her sister, flung the door to its hinges. Her teeth clenched and her neck strained.

Ruby. Safe. Blake. Safe? Red eyes returned to their normal lilac color. Reaching her left gauntlet-adorned hand out to her partner, who proceeded to grab it with a mutter of thanks, she hoisted the faunus to her feet with ease. "I'll go get a broom."

A breath of relief escaped her savior. Silver eye fixated on the entirety of the being who just saved her from an unexplainable situation. Blinking, it rolled downward, looking at the mess, then the hand which caused it. Flexing her fingers inwards, then outwards, the cloaked leader determined it was bruised, but not broken. Because she drinks milk. A mirthful glint sparkled for a moment behind the void of passionless feeling. Another blink, another redirect. Fixated once again, on her faunus teammate and friend. Amber eyes once trained on the doorway, flicked over and met with the single silver one. A muted blush found its way onto the faunus's cheeks.

She was staring at me! Ok, ok, maybe it's just. Just… I don't know. Maybe it's just something that is different than what I hope it is! An internal sigh. In an attempt to clear her head and relieve the blush which so unwelcomely presented itself, the cat faunus let out a yawn. Her partner returned with broom and dustpan in hand, a grin on her lips as she handed them off to the ninja-like member of team RWBY. "Hey Blake." Oh no, she's going to make a stupid pun about falling. Mentally bracing for the devastating pun, Blake closed her eyes. "I guess you could say, you really fell for Ruby." Opening her amber eyes, she saw that the grin on her partner had multiplied into an ear-to-ear smile. You have no idea. Moving over to the remains of the nightstand, the blonde brawler hoisted what was left and carried it out of the room. "Don't worry, Rubes. Blake will take you out to get a new one sometime soon." With that, the blonde was gone, but a blush had gathered once more. I'm going to kill her one day. Sighing, she began sweeping the debris into a pile. Another date with her lovely leader though, that's not a bad idea. Thanks Yang. A grin had joined the receding blush on the black-haired faunus's face.

Bruising as it may be, the hand still adventured outward. Landing on the wooden pole with hundreds of grey, hair-like feet. Grasping sternly, the single hand stopped the rhythm-less dancing. The once absorbed amber eyes raised themselves in question to the silver one's antics. A gentle tug on the dry mop was enough. Smooth palms released the cleaning tool and dropped to their respective sides. Finding it easier to look at the growing pile of trash than the stunning Reaper, Blake realized they needed a vacuum. Why would Yang even grab a broom? Groaning to herself, she now regretted having been so stubborn all those months ago.

WBY had just been unified in their current house, and Weiss had suggested getting a vacuum. However, the cat faunus adamantly refused and insisted they don't need one because there are only four rooms with carpet, the bedrooms. Which, would not really be needed, so long as they abided Weiss's rule of no eating or drinking outside of the kitchen.

Having discarded the broom in the hall, Ruby knelt down and began picking up the shards of wood with her hands. Careful not to get any shrapnel in her skin, resulting in an annoying "splinter." Her left hand having trouble keeping all the varying sized pieces off the floor. Standing up, the red-oriented huntress stepped out into the hall and down to the kitchen. Upon returning, she saw Blake on her knees, picking up the remaining mess.

Reaching for a particularly jagged piece, the faunus let a gasp of surprise and a hiss of pain. A near invisible hair of wood had stuck itself into the flesh of her middle finger of her right hand. Cool, rough hands took her injured one into their own. Shifting her gaze upward, she saw the red heart thief. A combination of the proximity, hand holding, and surprise had once again, heated her face. This girl is going to be the death of me. "Ruby, it's just a splinter, it's fine." The faunus said as she rolled her eyes about then refocused them on the top of her crush's head. It's nice she cares so much, though. Admittedly, that was one of the things that had stolen Blake's affection. Chapped lips encircled the black-haired girl's right middle finger. Teeth gently biting down on the tip of it, a bit of air. As quickly as it happened, it was over. Almost proudly, the cloaked leader showed the splinter between her teeth. Almost. Her general expression still that of a rock, emotionless. Blake, however, was a flushed mess. Her face was several degrees warmer than the rest of her body and had more color than it as well. Red as her leader's cloak, Blake mindlessly continued her task of picking up the pieces. Oh Ruby, what do you do to me.

Unbeknownst to them, a mischievous blonde had witnessed the whole occurrence, after all she had to check on her baby sis to make sure Blake wasn't putting the moves on her. After what she saw, perhaps Blake is the one that needs protection from Ruby's advances. Perhaps. Yang chuckled to herself silently and excused herself, not wanting to interrupt the pair.

Last piece, it tumbled end-over-end, as it was the final inconvenience in respect to the shattered desk, it was only proper to dramatically let it go. It symbolized overcoming a tedious and menial task. Pft, not really. It just so happened to not fit in either of the cleaning pairs hands. Now back at the leader's room, the two stood silently in the hallway. Feeling her palms precipitate, Blake had to think of something to get the mysterious silver eye off of her, or at the very least, not so focused. In a nervous quirk, the faunus tapped her sides. Left fingertips tapping upon something slim and metallic. Oh yeah, the razor. Pulling the treacherous blade out, "I'm keeping this." tipping it back and forth between her forefinger and thumb. "You know, we're your team. That will never change. As we were, are, and will always be your friends and family, you can tell me, us, anything." words flowed effortlessly. The stream of meaningful sounds crashing over the waterfall that is her lips. "No matter what. Nothing." silver eye flicked away. "Hey." it returned. "Nothing will make us stop loving you. Ok? Nothing."

Vision oddly blurring. Blinking, it was clear. Warmth trickled down one side of her face. Wiping away the mystery, dispelling it with raising it to examination. A tear? Another blurring of sight. I'm crying? Pulling out her scroll from the confines of her cloak, she opened the camera. Still void or expression, but tears were undeniably falling. Why do I not feel anything up front? Why am I dead! Why can I only subconsciously feel! Why! Why! Why! Hesitant arms snaked around her body. Crossing behind her shoulder blades. A head of black hair and cat ears lay upon her left shoulder.

It mumbled, "I can't even begin to comprehend what you went through, Ruby. I can only begin to imagine the horrendous things you were subjected to, so I may not fully understand. Know, however, that you are not alone in this. While, again, we don't know what it's like, Yang, myself, and, yes, even Ice Queen, will do anything to help you. Anything." Especially Weiss and myself. Tentatively, arms found their way to her own back, resting on top of her black hair. Ghostly as it may be, the undeniable feeling of her leaders arms were enough to bring a miniscule smile to the faunus's lips. Weiss would be so jealous, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters now is Ruby.

One of the most dangerous criminals in all of history. Hundreds have lost their life to her hands. Countless hours of illegal conduct under her name. And yet, her she is, standing on a doorstep with sweaty palms and rapid heart. Come on Neo. Woman up. It's just a girl… a girl who managed to get by your impenetrable defence around your heart as if they were child's play. A girl who played her heart strings like a harp. A girl who just the thought of made her knees tremble. Gulping down her misgivings, the tri-colored girl took a deep breath. Ok you can do this. Making sure her signs were ready, her hand raised to knock. Before her fist even made contact, the door flew open revealing a fiery blonde.

"You" venom dripping from the simple, drawn out word. There was no attempt at hiding the disgust the blonde held for the ice cream-esque girl. With a sharp shrug of her shoulders, she loaded Ember Celica.

The all-too-familiar sound of the yellow gauntlets loading brought Neo to her senses. Raising her hands in front of her, she hoped the sign was enough to convince the blonde she was no threat. She hadn't brought her trusted umbrella in an attempt to be non-threatening.

Wait. Please don't kill me. Yang raised an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I?" shuffling signs. I have information about what happened to Ruby, your sister. "What do you know about her!" oh no, no, no. That was supposed to calm her, not agitate her further. Flipping through her signs I saved her. "Why should I believe that. If anything, you were probably the one that personally tortured her." The air was heating up. How can I reason with her? Come on! Weiss is on her way. The brawler raised an eyebrow. What? Flipping the sign around, her face paled. Wrong sign. Frantically skimming through her collection sorry. The air cooled. More shuffling. How is Ruby? The air heated once more. Oops. Throwing her cards in front of her, Neo dove off the porch steps. Behind her, she glanced. Her cards were ash. Great. Rolling instinctively, the ground ruptured where she was moments ago. The bruiser now towering over her. I should've listened to Roman. The ice cream killer wasn't scared of dying, she would simply use her semblance to escape, but she really, really wanted to see her favorite Rose. Preparing to activate her semblance upon impact, Neo sighed. Some other time then. Punch, the blonde never threw her hit. Looking beyond the towering brawler, Neo heart skipped. Already beating quickly due to the recent events and thinking of her beloved Rose, it only doubled. The silver eye that her own discolored ones could stare at all day given the chance. Ruffled hair and scarred face giving that delicious, gruff demeanor. Lastly, her voice. Her knee-trembling, gravelly, sexy voice. If it weren't for the threatening blonde, Neo might have just pounced the Rose. Swooning was cut short when a sleek white car pulled into the driveway.

"Wait, so you're saying this murderer," Lilac eyes glared at at pink and brown ones, "saved Ruby?"

"Yes, were you not listening." icy as always, Weiss responded to the annoying blonde.

"I was, I just don't believe it. I still don't. In fact, you don't think that Roman just made all that up, sent Neo- a highly trained assassin- here, when we lowered our guard, as a plan to kill us? Seriously?"

"She certainly doesn't seem like a threat." came the emotionless interjection from Blake. The three looked over to the small assassin. Her multicolored eyes hungrily watching their leader in the kitchen. In silent agreement, the three decided they would not let her be alone with their passionless Reaper.

They don't believe me, could you just tell them? Please. Hands waving and shifting, tapping and twirling, Neo asked Ruby.

What could I say that would make them think different? Three eyebrows raised, blonde, black, white.

"Since when does she know sign?" A skeptical heiress couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy for the neapolitan girl. They have their own language. The other silent questioners shrugged.

The mute conversation ended on the response of their leader. "Roman probably said there's a void beneath this mask. Well, there was." lithe hands reached for the clips concealed in her hair. "They took part of me. Used me. Experimented on one of the only things I have from my mother." While still void of feeling, the air suddenly grew tense as though each word was a curse out of spite. "One day, I woke to two different eyes filled with concern. They unshackled me, gave me a small smile, and left Crescent Rose before vanishing. Now, if one were to scour every shadow, crevice, cave, and tunnel in all of Remnant, my captors would not be found. Not even their corpses. I tore their flesh from their bones, mangled their organs with my hands, held their hearts between my teeth; all of this because they wanted my eyes. When all fell quiet after the carnage, I hand fed the carrions. Never again will they harm me." The last clasp came undone and the mask fell. Instead of a silver eye, there in the socket, was a white eye filled with less compassion than its silver counterpart and even less control. There was no trace of soul behind the tormented iris, only an insatiable hunger for the crimson waters within.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm in love with a monster. Lost in her reverie, the heiress did not notice the equally disturbed faunus shuffle into the kitchen. Lifting the cup to her lips, her grimace deepened, cold again. With all the excitement about, she hasn't had much hot coffee. Unlike tea, coffee was awful cold. Looking up from her mug, the heiress finally noticed the seemingly unnerved faunus. A small glimmer of relief shown through the gloomy haze, at least she wasn't alone. "Ruby?" the context behind the one-word question was not needed, for both of them were hopelessly infatuated with their leader, and given the recent events…

She gave a curt nod, still mostly absorbed in her own thoughts. Through muscle memory, jasmine tea was made, she was too occupied with her thoughts that she couldn't focus on the tea itself, so she allowed for years of experience to automatically do it for her. "Do you feel like your heart was stolen by the wrong person?" it was no secret that Weiss liked her partner.

Long moments of silence filled the early morning air. Finally speaking after mulling over her thoughts, "No. I don't. Ruby…. She's changed and perhaps rightfully so, but she still cares about us, her teammates and friends, unconditionally. While she may be more… monstrous to those that wish harm upon us or her, she is still the same loving leader she was, it's just hidden beneath all the pain she went through." If anyone knew pain and silent suffering, it was Weiss, the once neglected and detached heiress with something to prove.

"... you're right. She may be void of emotion now, but she is still the kind, compassionate, sweet, loving, caring, leader we once had. Maybe, through time, she will come back to us." Blake concluded that if time truly did heal all wounds, then her stunning leader would come back to her, to them. Sweet tea slipped down her esophagus. Oh Ruby, how you distract me from even the most menial tasks. A loving grin presented itself on the faunus's lips. I'm such a hopeless romantic.

Twirling her umbrella in her right hand, Neo ended her circle with the umbrella pointed at the warehouse door. Tapping 5 times in no particular fashion or rythm, she waited for the massive wooden door to open. Her boss had said that the best password was no password because no one would suspect it. It was a rather risky assumption, but then again, everything they did was risky. Every heist could go horribly awry and they could be captured or killed. The thrill of death and the exhilarating adrenaline that coursed through her veins was what kept her going. Lately, however, she's had less and less desire to be a part of the "bad guys." Ever since that fateful day when she freed that delicious scythe-wielder, her loyalty to the criminal organization has dwindled. Whether because she saw the consequences first hand or she knew if she wanted a chance to be with the object of her affection, she did not know. She still got the same thrill from the robberies, but it seemed empty. Strange, the doors haven't opened. Pulling on the handle, the ice cream killer was surprised to find it unlocked. Stepping into the dimly lit store house, she tightened the grip on her trusty umbrella. I don't think we moved locations. They wouldn't move without telling me, would they? Thousands of dreadful scenarios flashed through her mind as to what might have happened. Taking a steadying breath, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the poorly lit room before moving any further. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest. The unknown was always the most terrifying adversary. Her left foot tentatively reached slowly out from her body. As the ball of her foot touched the ground, a piercing ring filled the stale, musty air. Her heart jumped and was racing at a breakneck pace. Fight or flight activated in a response to the shocking and heart starting sound. When the pounding in her ears let up, she heard the ringing coming from her concealed pocket on her right side. Pulling out her scroll, she saw Roman's contact on the screen. Raising an eyebrow, she answered the call. He knew she was mute, so the conversation would be one-sided.

"Neo, get out. Thank Dust, we were forced to relocate, some Grimm broke out, but their rampage was stopped short when a particular Red Riding Hood showed up. I'll send you the coordinates later tonight, until then go somewhere safe. Got to go." Slipping her scroll away, she readied her trusty parasol once more as she backed slowly towards the door.

Her eyes never left the area before her. Pink and brown eyes scanning the dark storage unit for any activity. Her left heel slipped back, but didn't make contact with the floor, instead it found itself upon a black combat boot. Immediately after, she found herself wrapped in an embrace that smelled of roses and strawberries. The figure behind her trembled and quaked, but was otherwise silent. Turning herself around in the embrace, she was met with one masked eye and a sobbing silver one.

"Please, kill me. End my suffering." was choked out between sobs. The slighter taller girl shuddered with each hard-earned breath. Aside from the rough breathing, it was otherwise silent.

Her heart broke. She had seen the innocence torn away from the girl now sobbing on her shoulder. She had seen the unspeakable things that she went through. If only I had freed her sooner. Despite the begging, Neo couldn't bring herself to so much as lift her umbrella. Instead, her arms found their way around the red-cloaked and pulled her tight. The sobbing was cut off at the sudden affectionate action. The tears ceased altogether, the labored breaths too. Looking up at the silver eye, she saw it was once again blank of emotion, but its arms were still wrapped around the neopolitan girl. The cold-blooded killer's heart was still beating rapidly, but for a completely different reason. She pulled out her scroll and typed a simple message, "Let's get you home."

Weiss had taken the day off as she was worried about Ruby. When Yang burst into the kitchen an hour or so ago and said that their leader was nowhere to be found, the heiress nearly fainted. I can't go through this again. I can't lose her again. Pacing for the 107th time since the news of Ruby's disappearance, she was interrupted by her faunus teammate, "She will be fine. Let's sit down for a moment and figure this out." With no reason to argue, the white-haired girl obliged.

"Sit down? Sit down! My baby sister is missing, again and you're telling me to sit down! I… I can't…. I can't go through losing her again!" the blonde brute looked as though she would explode. Before she got the chance to, their doorbell rang.

Blake, being the calmest of the three in terms of outward appearance, answered the door. A lit up screen with the message, "I got Ruby, she fell asleep. Let me in, I'll explain what I can." Peering beyond the screen, the cat faunus saw her beloved Rose and the ice cream assassin. Relief flooded through her and she stepped aside allowing the two into the house.

Neo, expecting accusations and unnecessary fighting, had brought her umbrella. With a gulp she stepped into the house that may very well be her tomb. The blonde charged at her, preparing for impact, Neo channeled her semblance to shatter and escape, but none came. Looking behind her, she saw the brawler sobbing into the red scythe-wielder.

Several awkward moments passed by as the two sisters hugged it out. A cough from the heiress broke them apart. If Ruby could show emotion, she would probably be thankful seeing how the yellow bruiser was crushing her.

Making their way to the living room, the relieved group sat and waited for the details as to what happened. Worry painted so obviously on their visages.

"I don't know much, I was going to a rendezvous point. It was abandoned. I found Ruby there. She cried on me and told me to 'Please, kill me. End my suffering.' Obviously I didn't, seeing how I love her as much as you do." The last statement raised some eyebrows and caused the ice cream-esque girl to blush.

"... thanks for bringing her back." to everyone's surprise the blonde spoke first. That is, everyone except Ruby, who was sitting alone in the armchair located in the far corner of the room, partly concealed by the fireplace and hanging television. "Why don't you stay for a bit? Y'know, to show our appreciation, we'll treat you to lunch." nobody questioned the idea.

A small smile crept onto the criminal ice cream's lips, "I would very much appreciate that. Thank you." she typed out on her scroll. Well, that takes care of having to hide for the day, and I get to spend more time with Ruby!

The black and white pair, while happy that their leader was safe and home, they were equally… jealous? It was bad enough having to "share" the beautiful Rose with each other, but now there was a third player to the game. Amber eyes met icy ones in a mutual agreement, a temporary alliance until the intruder leaves.

In ways of alliance, the two would be lying if they said they hadn't intentionally "girl cock-blocked" each other, cut in on the rare intimate moments, called Ruby away from the other. Sure it was all stupidly childish, but all was fair in love and war, right? And this was a war for Ruby's love.

Meanwhile, said Reaper had dozed off in the chair. She had perhaps, 7 hours of sleep total between the past 2 weeks. Exhaustion was finally taking it's toll on the red-cloaked leader. As uncomfortable as the chair may be, sleep had found a way to work its sleeping sands into the Rose. It did not last long however, as the nightmares immediately swirled around the defenceless Reaper. Awaking with a start and a scream of defiance, she had brought everyone's concerned eyes to her. Tears welled up in her leaded, silver eye. Dark bags drooping beneath it as a testament to her sleepless state. Oh, how she wished only for the eternal slumber of death.

The sun was setting and she still hasn't gotten word from Roman. For whatever reason, Neo wasn't bothered by that though. Her hands idly ran though the black and red tresses on her lap. Hectic as it was rewarding, the day had been quite enjoyable. Beneath her gentle fingers, the stunning Rose stirred. She couldn't help but smile at the sensation of having someone she loved sleep peacefully on her lap.

"I'm jealous." in the hallway stood the Ice Queen. She also had a small smile on her lips. "I'm happy she is finally resting, though. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to her… again. How did you get her to sleep like that?"

Silence filled the air as the neopolitan girl typed out her message, "If one is having nightmares, they often seek comfort and security. You just have to show them that you can provide both. In this case, I liberated her from the torture which caused all this. To her, I am automatically both." After she had freed the precious Rose, Neo had spent a considerable amount of time researching trauma. She was as efficient as she was deadly.

"I see… h-how can I get her to see me like that?" heat filled her cheeks and she shuffled her feet in discomfort. While she loved Ruby, it was still hard for her to show affection in any form.

A smile of her own graced the umbrella-wielder's lips. She set to working on her next message, she wanted to tease the prideful heiress a bit, "You could try sharing a bed with her. It would help when she wakes from a nightmare to see a familiar face. Maybe even go a bit further and wrap your arms around her as a protective anchor of sorts."

Weiss's face rivaled the sleeping Rose's cloak. "I see." Was all she could get out before she had rush to the bathroom to cool her face.

Maybe that was a bit too much. Movement on her lap drew her attention. The beautiful Rose was waking up. Disappointment crept into Neo's mind as that would mean the end of this intimate session. Gingerly lifting her hands, Neo let the Rose go. And go she did. The red huntress was out of sight within a blink, a handful of blood-red rose petals drifted to the floor. Strange, at first they were red, then they were nearly black, now they are turning red again. Do the rose petals somehow tie into her mental health? Annoyingly, her pondering was cut off by her phone singing it's irritating bell. With a sigh, she opened the message from Roman. By the docks, huh? It will take forever to get the fish smell out of my clothes. Getting up and making her way to the front door, she paused as her hand touched the handle. I'll leave them a thank you note. At the bottom of said note, she wrote, "until next time, my captivating Rose." placing it on the kitchen counter, she proceeded to leave.

Just cuddle her. Just snuggle her. Just share a bed with her. Yeah ok. Let me just do that. Let me just get in bed with the person I love, who just so happens to be a mass murdering, tormented, delicate, sweet, caring, hottie! Stupid Neo. Having been too preoccupied with her thoughts, Weiss hadn't realized she had stopped in front of her partner's door. Raising her hand to push on the door, she stopped short 5 centimeters. Curling her hand in frustration and lowering it to her side, she growled at her incompetence and started for her own room. She froze mid-stride. She needs me now more than ever. I will not abandon her again. With a deep breath she turned around, finding herself in front of the oddly intimidating door once more. A terrified scream let loose from the other side had Weiss bursting through the door, eyes wild with panic. Icy eyes settled on the figure of her partner and leader. Moonlight illuminated the room. It danced precariously over her leader. It filled in the scars and tormented eye, and ultimately, it gave the Rose an ethereal appearance. Like an angel of death reflecting on clear waters. Or something. Making her way towards the bed, Weiss tried her best to remain calm. With each step she took, her heartbeat quickened. Finally, at the side of the bed, after what seemed like ages of heated stalking, she lay her hand gently on her friend's shoulder. Kneeling on the edge, she moved her slim, cool fingers up to the scarred cheek. "It's ok, I'm here. It's ok. They can't get you here. They can't. I won't let them. I will protect you. I promise." Comforting words rambled out of the her mouth. Having been so fixated on Ruby, she was shocked when another hand appeared on the girl's shoulder, not her own.

"I'm here, too. We'll protect you. Guard you. Comfort you. Whatever you need, we will be there for you. Because. We love you." Blood had filled the faunus's cheeks as she confessed, but it felt the right thing to say. Suddenly, she and the heiress were pulled into a hug, to which they returned.

"Thank you." only a hoarse whisper, but it carried all the pain and emotion that had been hidden for so long behind the silver eye.

"I'll leave you two to take care of her this time." in the doorway stood the ever-emotional Yang. A grin stretched to its limits on her face.

The heiress and the faunus blushed in response, but they stayed in Ruby's embrace. Honestly, this was the third best feeling in the world. The second would be hugging Ruby without the other, and the first would be… kissing her.

Icy eyes glanced over at amber ones, a challenge clear in both pair. The Rose will be mine.

Eventually, after what seemed like only a short moment, the red leader had broken the hug with a yawn. Dreamily, she rubbed her eye before glancing at her pillow with an emotionless gaze once more. Shortly after the end of the hug, Weiss had muttered that she needed to get to bed for work tomorrow. Blake had stayed. Silver eye looked back into amber ones. A gentle push told Ruby to lay down. With hidden remorse, she complied. However, that dreadful feeling quickly washed away when Weiss returned with her own white pillow and placed it next to the Reaper's own black one. The heiress settled into bed next to her. From the other side of her, Ruby heard Blake "harumph" to which Weiss stuck her tongue out at her. Back to being the emotionless shell she was, Ruby didn't think much of the matter. She settled down onto her own pillow and closed her eyes only to reopen it when a weight had been placed next to hers. Glancing over, she saw caring amber eyes centimeters away. On the other side were icy blue eyes reflecting the same emotion. Closing her eyes once more, underneath the covers she found the respective hands of her bed sharers. Clasping her own around them, an ever so small grin lit her features as both the silent faunus and proud heiress let out a gasp of surprise. Ruby could imagine the blush that painted their cheeks. With that image on her mind, she slept.

"That's it! I'm giving up my life of crime starting…" the cinder block wall exploded, sending hundreds of cement shards scattering. "Now." I took a step over the crumbling blocks between me and freedom. A gunshot rang from behind and a split second later, the bullet buried itself in the disassembling block next to me. Already running, I didn't look back for fear of losing my footing. My ride should be just behind the next hill, if I can make it there, I'll be safe. Frantically clamoring up the tiny mountain, I couldn't help but jump when a shot ricocheted off the ground next to me. Jumping was a grave mistake, I was sliding down the hill. Tumbling. Tumbling down the hill. End over end, I nearly lost my beloved hat. Finally, after much stunting, the world stopped physically spinning. With drunken legs, I shambled to the running van. I had just gotten in when the tires screeched and the vehicle took off.

"You know, now that I think about it, I've always wanted to run a salon." Brown and pink eyes looked questioningly at me from the driver's seat. "Yes, a salon."

"Yeah?" A somewhat familiar voice had spoken from the back seat. A voice once filled with all the innocence, love, and goody goody garbage in the world, but now tainted and warped. An icy shiver trickled it's ghastly fingers down my spine.

"R-red. Wh-what are you doing here?' despite myself, I couldn't help but stutter. The stone cold, no, colder than stone. I can now feel the single silver eye piercing through my chair. Watching my every move. Analyzing every breath. Anticipating every thought. I gulped to swallow the fear lodged in my throat.

"Neo and I were going on a date." Curt, straightforward, emotionless, yet something had changed… that's it! She's talking. Thinking back to my last encounter, she hadn't so much as sighed when she was cutting through my men. Which means, she's improved. She's getting better. No longer is she the shell of passionless death.

"Really, Neo?" to me, Neo was a sister or cousin or whatever. Some close family member. To hear that she was going on a date caused the deadly girl in the back to be forgotten.

She blushed a bit before nodding her head in the affirmative.

"I knew it! I totally knew you had a thing for Red!" While my tone was a bit teasing, there was a hint of pride and brotherly love in it. My face was suddenly squished up against the dashboard. Neo had slammed on the brakes and I had yet to put my seatbelt on. (Please, always buckle up.) Scraping myself off the top, I returned to my seat and clipped on the safety belt.

"There's a place in uptown Vale that's going out of business, the building is moderately sized and cheap." Red had made her unsettling presence known once more.

Looking back, I found a silver eye with no trace of feeling, staring back at me. "You'll have to show me it, I am serious about giving up this crime stuff. After you nearly killed me that last time, I realized, I don't want to ever be on your opposing side." for just a moment, I swear I saw a glint of mirth in the soulless eye. However, if it was there, it vanished as quickly as it came. Neo, you have to fix her. Something that was so pure should not have to have gone through what she did. Neo nodded. Nodded as though she understood what I was thinking. Good. Take care of Little Red. The van came to a stop and I hopped out. "Sorry for interrupting your date. Have a good one." Red was already climbing into the passenger seat. As they drove off, I couldn't help but smile. Neo had grabbed Red's hand.

Seated across the street were two interesting individuals. One, had stolen her heart. The other, had tri-colored hair and was obviously in the same boat. Just how many people have had their hearts stolen by Ruby? She thought with 2 parts annoyance and 1 part curious. Sure, Weiss had said that Roman believes that Neo loved Ruby. Until now, it would have seemed like just a ruse, but now. Now they were sharing ice cream! That icecream-looking girl is indirectly touching tongues with Ruby! It should be her!

A blush crept onto the cat faunus's face at the thought of kissing the red Rose of her dreams. Kissing and advancing onto tongue dancing. In an attempt to cool her face off, the black catgirl took a sip of her iced tea.

With a deep breath, Blake returned to her inconspicuous spying. Her amber eyes met a silver one across the street. Ruby was staring right at her! A mischievous air around her. The red-oriented huntresses raised a spoon of ice cream to her lips, but didn't put it in her mouth. Instead, she stuck her tongue out and slowly licked it. Swirling her tongue and just overall making a sensual show for all to see. Heat had once more risen to Blake's face. Fidgeting in her seat, she couldn't take her eyes off the show, and she wasn't the only one. The neopolitan girl was in the same state as the faunus. Finally, Ruby stuck the spoon in her mouth and returned to her date.

Never, will the cat faunus spy on her leader on a date again… or at least, not for a little while.

Blake slowly finished the rest of her iced tea. Her face burning red the entire time, and the sensual show replaying over and over again on her mind. And to think I shared a bed with her. Was one of the embarrassed faunus's thoughts. Another being much more lewd.

We were just getting ice cream, as we both enjoy the cold sweet. Not much was being said given my lack of vocal skills. Even though we both knew sign, I was too nervous to actually bring up a conversation. She chose a spot outside. It seemed as though even the sun wanted to touch her. Its brilliant gold rays illuminated her scarred face, giving her an angelic yet experienced look. I was so caught up in my gawking, I hadn't realized there was a spoon centimeters away from my lips. Instinctively, I opened them. Strawberry-cherry ice cream. To me, sharing ice cream was something that only close friends and lovers should do, and something about the air around the girl who had stolen my heart, made me think she knew this. Heat had rushed up to my face at this ridiculously simple gesture. The intensity of my blush multiplied when she took the spoon that was just in my mouth, took another scoop of ice cream, and popped it into her own.

I hid my face in my hands to save what little honor I had left. However, the stunning Rose had other plans. She gently tapped my shoulder and signed, "Your ice cream will melt if you just sit there, my sweet." That last part was totally unnecessary! Now my face was as red as the cloak that so generously shaped her delicious body. But she's right. I don't want my ice cream to melt. Maybe I can get back at her and make her embarrassed, see how she likes it!

I sign back to her, "Oh sweetie, won't you help me then?" she didn't even seem a little fazed! I raised my own spoonful of ice cream to her lips. However, nothing could have been more unexpected. She grabbed my hand in hers and began to sensually lick the frozen sweet off the spoon. Her gaze was split between looking me in the eyes and across the street. It didn't matter that she wasn't solely focused on me. In fact, if she was entirely focused on me, I would probably have exploded. So, thank you other lucky victim.

Once finished with the erotic show, she went about eating her pink ice cream as though nothing had happened. I did not have that luxury. I sat with a heat on my face and somewhere else. Now I can only think these lewd thoughts and it's all her fault! Absentmindedly, I shoveled spoonful after spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. Only after the freezing sensation in my brain, did I realize my mistake. Clutching my head and shutting my eyes, I silently writhed in the icy agony in my mind. I felt warmer hands take hold of my own. Then something soft pressed against them. Soft, warm and vaguely moist. She had pressed her lips to my hands. When it passed, I saw a faint smile on her face. That beautiful little upturn of lips makes all this worth it. Upon seeing that smile, one had been painted on my own lips.


	9. Chapter 9

A soft "Oh" escaped the lips of the formerly silent reader, who was lying atop the cot, her nose slowly dropping altitude as it crept closer and closer to the stark monochrome print of a certain black-covered book. "What an interesting book you've got here Blake," she said, her eyes continuing their hurried journey across the pages and fingers prepping to quickly turn as her excitement begin to build, that is, until the tap tapping of feet speeding down the hallway startled her out of the fictional world and instantly put her on high alert due to the fear of suffering the wrath of the book's owner. High alert would not have been enough to save her as a blur of black broke through the door. Luckily for the blonde however, the faunus was too flustered and distracted to notice her quickly shoving the book under her. "Oh hi B-" she started before actually looking up and seeing an abnormal amount of red covering her face and a definitive faraway look in her amber eyes. "Cat got your tongue?" she joked, though her pun was lost as the other girl's blush increased dramatically at the mention of the slimy, warm appendages. "Ruby?" Yang guessed, smiling smugly.

"Ya," replied a voice as it's owner quaked violently from furry ear tips to the soles of her feet. "She… well, she did something distinctly… kinky," she continued with more shivering as her memory ran over the events again.

"You mean like something from your books?" Yang teased, revealing the book previously hidden under her bountiful chest.

"You… you… thief" Blake sputtered somehow managing to brighten her heated cheeks by several more shades as she began chasing Yang around the room with desperate movements, arms occasionally flailing in wild attempts to grab the book. Soon, the challenge of catching Yang begin to overcome her embarrassment and allow her to think clearly enough to use her semblance, jumping away from the shadow clone and into the path of her opponent, who was grinning from ear up ear as she looked back to check on her victim. Only to find the book taken from her grasp as she tripped over a suddenly outstretched leg.

"Rude!" the blonde complained, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Only what you deserved," sniffed the book-loving girl.

"Whatever," Yang said dismissively, "It made you feel better didn't it?"

Admittedly, it had made the cat faunus forget her red problem, "Yes, I guess it did. Thanks Yang." She offered a small smile at her partner, but it quickly did a handstand when she saw the anticipating look about her friend.

"Yeah, that's great and all, buuuuut…. What did Rubes do? What did she do? I have to know! Give me the details! Tell me!" She seemed to grow larger with each completed statement, pressing the faunus into a corner and looming over her. The cat had become the mouse.

"Sh-she was eating ice cream. When sh-"

"Alone? She seemed like she was going out." Yang cut in, her hungry gaze being utterly disfigured into a perplexed one.

"No, she was with that Neo girl." Despite her best efforts, the hint of jealousy peeked through in her words. If only it were her that went on that date with Ruby! "Anyway, so she's eating ice cream right, and then suddenly, she takes this spoon, and… and, she. She…. She takes the spoon and licks it all seductive-like. She stares me in the eyes while she does it. It… It was uh… Hot? Intense? I don't know, but she did that! In public! There were people around!" Once more, the poor cat faunus's face lit up.

"Oh my… Just…. Wow… You know, I didn't think Rubes swung that way, but it appears she does and is actually, much to my disapproval, quite educated in that manner. Where did she learn that?" Yang seemed less concerned about her faunus partner being absolutely embarrassed by the erotic show than the fact that Ruby knew what she was doing and how to do it.

Delicately, the front door swept open. In stepped a certain ice cream-esque girl, behind her, a sadly disassociated Ruby. Neo had her back to the house, looking back at the emotionless Reaper before her as though the red-cloaked leader were a hungry predator. The neapolitan girl took a tentative step back for every predatory advancement her date made.

"What happened, what'd you do?" A controlled statement gave away the anger burning inside the blonde brawler. There are two things that one must never harm if they desire to live when it comes to the Little Dragon, her hair and her little sister.

Turning away from the silent Rose, Neo faced another threat, a burning Yang. Whipping her scroll out, the scared ice cream killer hurriedly typed out, "Ruby been making me blush alo day, I wanted to try amd mske her blush. She got quite, now we're here." Ignoring her spelling mistakes as she valued her life more than her grammar. Heat vanished as the brawler calmed down. However, before the little parasol-wielding assassin could celebrate, she was grabbed by the waist and pulled close to the crimson mute. Her feet were trapped in between two black combat boots; Neo's center of balance was askew, if the protective arms around her midriff were not there, she would fall. As this is the case, their bodies were inevitably, very comfortably, so deliciously close. Their faces 3 centimeters away from each other. Neo could feel the other girls sweet breath on her lips. The faint smell of strawberry coming from the slightly agape mouth before her. Oh how desperately she wanted to claim those teasing lips! She held her ground on the sole fact that only a meter or so behind her was a very jealous cat faunus. Her thoughts were once more focused on the testing Reaper when she felt a hot breath on her lips. Discolored eyes sharpened on a single silver one, there was no clue to be found in it. It wouldn't be her fault if the delicious Ruby kissed her, right? After all, she's the victim here. Blake couldn't possibly hold it against her. Closing her eyes and bracing for the expected kiss… It never came. Cracking one eye open, she saw that same alluring, silver eye, but this time, there was a hint of mirth to be found. Hot blood ran to her cheeks as what happened settled in. She had been expecting a kiss, but was only teased. Right in front of people! She felt herself be straightened, bashfully looking into the lovely Rose's face, she pleaded for an answer.

Ruby stepped back, the only sign of pleasure hidden within the one, murky, silver eye. Her hands danced together, "It's not nice to tease people, little ice cream. See what happens when you grab a rose? Roses have thorns." Whether she blinked or winked, no one could tell. "You'll have to be more delicate next time, otherwise this little rose may end up getting in your skin." She punctuated her last statement by gathering Neo's hands into her own and slightly caressing them. This time, a for sure wink.

Before Neo could revel further in the warmth of the calloused hands around hers, or even blush more at the affectionate actions she received, they ended. Hands dropped to her side as the Rose let go.

Yang stood with her jaw dropped. Her partner with unbridled jealousy and anger in her amber eyes. Those feelings quickly dispersed when wind blew by her and petals drifted to the ground, signalling her leader's close proximity. At once, the images from earlier today flashed through her mind as she could only stare into the vortex-like, silver eye before her. Quickly, her face became unbearably warm. She covered her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment. The scent of strawberry and roses grew stronger for a moment before she felt warm breath against her ear. "Don't worry kitty cat, I haven't forgotten about you. I never did thank you for keeping me warm last night. Why don't you come by again and I will show you how grateful I am." It whispered in a monotonous promise. Blake's face flushed darker. Did she really just suggest that! Daring to remove her hands from her face, she saw that Ruby was signing with Neo. A sigh of relief and disappointment came from her lungs. Foolishly glancing over at her partner, she suddenly wished she could disappear. Yang had a stupid grin on her face and a knowing thumbs up to go along with it.

"I will talk to you later, ok? Be sure to text me if you get into any trouble and when you get home." Ruby's hands conveyed to the mute ice cream girl.

Neo nodded in understanding, a slight blush tickling her cheeks at the prospect of Ruby worrying about her. "I will… Love you." The blush multiplied! It was now as scarlet as her crush's cloak! "Sorry, that just slipped out. I mean. I do, but I don't want to make things awkward or anything because I really like you and -" Her floundering hand motions were brought to an end as, once more, calloused ones took them into their own. Neo was pulled slightly. She was close, but not that close to Ruby. Staring in silent anticipation and worry as to what may happen next. The latter feeling became utterly annihilated as she felt soft lips press against her cheek and arms wrap around her body. A voice, ever so lightly laced with concern whispered to her, "It's ok… Drive safe now." She nodded dumbly and walked to the door, hand idly rubbing at where she had been kissed. As her foot stepped outside, a broad grin stretched across her features. She said next time! And that it's ok! That means that I can "score" with the beautiful and dangerous Rose. She did a fist pump in the air to signal her victory and then made her way to her van. Smile never leaving her face.

An amused light twinkled deep within that soulless silver eye as she witnessed the Ice Cream Killer's little celebration. It watched the van drive away and then closed the door. Turning to face her sister and teammate, a mischievous glint overtook the amused one. For an instant, it made contact with an amber gaze. It winked at them, and they looked away with burning cheeks. Before she could move onto her next move, she felt the familiar, bone-crushing hug of her sister.

"I knew you got game, but that was just legendary!" Yang cradled her with a proud smirk. Just as quickly as the affectionate and friendly action had happened, it stopped. The blonde brawler jumped back slightly, a frown on her face. "S-sorry, I just… I was just happy and-"

Ruby's arms snaked around her sister and pulled her close into a loving hug. "I'm sorry too."

Dumbfounded, Yang was frozen for a moment. After several moments, a warm smile graced her lips and she returned the hug. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before the shutter of a camera broke the silence.

Three eyes looked at her. She looked back with a deer-in-the-headlights expression. The sound was on?! I am so dead! Bracing herself to run, Blake tensed her legs. Ready to pounce in any direction to make her escape. She was surprised when the melodic laughter of her partner came instead.

"Guess that only serves me right, I mean," Yang took out her scroll, she tapped a few times on the holographic screen before showing it to Blake. "I have my own collection." On the screen were rows and rows of pictures. Pictures of Blake and Ruby cuddling, hugging, holding hands… The list went on and on.

The cat faunus's eyes widened at the extensive collection in front of her eyes. Ready to swipe the phone away from the brawler and delete the embarrassing evidence, her plan never made it action phase as the sound the front door unlocking distracted her.

"I'm home, exhausted, and distraught. I'm going to shower and sleep, please be quiet." An Icy Heiress appeared in the opened doorway, her shoulders slumped and a drained look on her face. Her eyes were almost as lifeless as her leader's. Almost. However, life was suddenly brought into her, and the rest of those in the room by the red girl's surprising action.

A flurry of rose petals and suddenly, Weiss was in a tight hug. It lasted just long enough for the Ice Queen to come to her senses when another mind-numbing action occurred. Similar to what happened to the particular cold sweets girl, Ruby pecked Weiss on the cheek. "Feel better?"

Much like the mute girl, Weiss nodded dumbly in the affirmative.

"Good." Ruby turned to address the others in the room, shock still forestalling their mental capacity. "I am going to shower first." She directed her gaze to Blake, "The door will be unlocked." A third flurry of rose petals was left the three members of WBY. These ones were a livelier shade of red. Not quite the same shade as Weiss's and Blake's blush, but definitely becoming less black and more ruby.


	10. Chapter 10

Envious. She felt envious. Watching the two comically red and white figures elegantly glide along the smooth ice only reminded Neo that she didn't have someone. Someone very dear and very, very attractive. Not just in body, but in mind and heart as well. The object of her affection spun beautifully in a tight motion. Rose petals lazily drifting along with the vortex of air created. Her signature red cape mysteriously fluttering around her, almost making her appear as a red diamond. No. She wasn't jealous. She wasn't scared of losing or being replaced by someone. Neo truly believed she had a special place in the Reaper's heart. Taking a moment to admire the spinning the Rose, Neo felt a smile curl on her lips. This admiration was short lived as the elegant red leader began slowing down. Gradually, her features became recognizable; first her lithe frame, then her face, that aggravatingly attractive face!  
Time seemed to slow, just for a brief moment. A single silver eye gazed lifelessly into pink and brown ones. It winked with a suggestive smirk before disappearing in its rotation. Neo's little smirk dropped. How did she know she was there! Aside from her eyes, she was in no way recognizable! Her shock gave way to something more... sensual. Heat flushed her cheeks as she finally registered what her admired's smile alluded to. Ruby Rose what do you do to me?

"For someone that has never been ice skating before, you certainly know what you're doing." The icy heiress idly skated around the rink, having just witnessed the beautiful spiral of her leader. A bit of envy crept into her heart. That much natural talent is absurd! The idea of the date was for Weiss to take hold of Ruby and lead her around as she learned how to skate, but as events have just told, that will not be necessary. You could hardly even consider this a date now. A pout found its way onto her lips. While she will never admit it, the frozen queen loved the touches she got from her red leader. It filled her with warmth and made her feel wanted, loved even. Sighing to herself, Weiss refocused on skating around the rink. There were a total of 9 other people on the ice, one was her beloved Red Reaper. Which avoided her sight. Where is she? Little did she know, cold hands were snaking around her waist. Icy fingers delicately snaked their way into her waistband, resting on the warm, smooth skin of the heiress's hips. A crisp yelp tore through the chilly air. "R-r-ruby!" Turning to face her cold-fingered attacker, she was met with a silver eye, that while void of life, mysteriously gave off an impression of mischief. The perpetrator straightened herself from her stealthy position, but left her warming hands on the heiress's os coxa. Now standing a head taller than the heiress, Ruby silently looked down into the cerulean eyes of her personal hand warmer.

"Yes? Can I help you, Weiss?" as subtle as it may be, the playful lilt was still present.

"What are you doing!" As the answer was obvious, Ruby felt no need to answer. Instead, she drew a breath and spun the heiress fully around. Adjusting her hands to now rest on the dorsal side of the Ice Queen's hips. Warmed fingers ghostly apparent on the small of Weiss's back. With her cheeks reddening, the heiress made the mistake of looking up to meet the shallow, silver eye. Almost instantly was she drawn in, the mesmerizing beauty swallowed her in its dark embrace. She leaned forward, upward, slowly closing her eyes as she neared her target. Her lips puckered, any moment now she would feel the soft, warm flesh of her leader's lips. Any second now. Almost - I kissed a girl and I liked iiiIIIiiit. What was that? Taste of her cherry chapstick. Her phone. Weiss's eyes shot open in horror. What was she about to do! Ruby remained as stoic as ever, the only indication of life was the gentle motions of recovering breath.

"Weiss! It's ready, you guys can come back now."

"I almost feel like you were waiting to call." ice laced the Queen's voice.

"What? Why?"

A exasperated sigh preceded, "Nothing, don't worry about. We're on our way." Angrily, she tapped the "end call" button. Bracing herself for the bombardment of jests that was surely awaiting her, Weiss turned once more to look at her partner… 5 seconds. 10. 15 seconds. No teasing came. Instead, the red huntress stared back at her, unreadable. Just as the silence felt as if it were to suffocate the heiress, the Rose spoke.

"I no longer enjoy surprises."

Weiss's expression dropped, she knew.

"Alright, Weiss said she will be on her way with Ruby shortly, everyone ready? Oooh I just can't wait! This will surely bri-" Pting cut short by her scroll alerting the room to a received message, the fiery brawler opened the message.

Abort abort! She knows and is not happy about it! Gtg.

"What! She knows? How!" fiery red eyes scanned the assembled crowd of anyone and everyone who had ever made a significant and positive impact on Ruby's life.

"What do we do now? It'd be a shame to let all this. Delectable. Tasty. Scrumptious cake go to waste" a certain hammer-wielding member drooled.

"What if instead of surprising her here, we text her and tell her we are having a party of her close friends and family at a park or whatever. That way it would break the surprise and we'd still be gathered to see her. We'd have to come with some sort of alibi though…"

"That's what I was trying to say, reliable as ever Ren!" Nora mock saluted and offered a goofy grin at the mentioned ninja to which he just offered a small smirk.

Meet us at the park on Dames and Market in 30. Tell her we are having a party in honor of JNPR'S recent mission success.

If the heiress had to confess three things she, the as close to perfect being on Remnant, was not very adept in, lying would be number one. Acting she could do but straight up deceit is not the same. As for the other two, being humble and not being a useless lesbian. She sighed and closed her scroll down and placed it in her right front pocket of her combat skirt.

"We are to meet at the nearby park to celebrate JNPR'S recent mission success." The shorter the lie, the less there is to nitpick and decipher… so she hoped. Ever since she came back, Ruby seemed to be able to pick up on even the slightest things, despite only using one alluring eye.

Weiss stared at her partner, willing herself to believe what she had just told to be true. If she herself believed it then her leader would have to. She waited on baited breath, looking for the slightest indication that the Rose had bought the lie. When the red leader nodded, the heiress restrained herself from abruptly relaxing. Weiss turned to the exit of the rink, she took a steadying breath to keep up the farce as she made her way out of the icy oval.

Neo had idly been trying to find out what her sweet Rose was going to do next. Was she leaving? Was she plotting? Was she about to turn that icy persona with her into a hot babbling mess as she seems so keen in doing? Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar ding of her scroll.

We are going to the park. You can join me if you want, but take off the disguise, you're much cuter without it.

Blink. Blink… blink. Blood rushed to her cheeks. Ruby had just called her cute? While she was on a date with someone else? What is she playing? Not that she minds, quite the opposite really. Neo really loved it when the rare compliment or flirt came from the tainted rose. She basked in it. Oh wait. Reply!

Sure. I mean if it's ok that is. I don't want to intrude or anything. And thanks. For saying I'm cute that is. =^_^=

She had just sent the message when her scroll ptinked again.

You won't be intruding, and if they say you are, then I'll leave with you. After all, it wouldn't be right to let someone as adorable as you awkwardly leave. ^w^

Cupid had just pierced her heart. From the phone screen came an arrow of love that shot from the god himself. It stabbed through her throbbing heart as pink painted her soft porcelain cheeks. If she wasn't already completely smitten by Ruby Rose, she was now.

"Everyone got their story straight?" Lilac eyes scanned the giddy crowd. Their story was team JNPR had just come back from a joint mission with Qrow and Taiyang was dropping off a some of Ruby's keepsakes in hopes it will speed up the recovery process. The story explained the presence of JNPR, Qrow, and Taiyang, as well as the reason for celebration. With hope, being surrounded by loved ones and having a good, memorable time; Ruby would make a speedy mental recovery.

"Um.. Actually, what am I supposed to do?"

"Penny?!"

"Salutations, friends. Where's friend Ruby?"

"She's actually on her way with Weiss right now."

Across the way was a white-clad individual, a red-cloaked one, and a tri-colored hair one. Ruby was in the center with her arms slightly extended to either side and behind her. Upon closer inspection, she was holding both their hands. The two accompanying her were throwing glares and taunts behind the Rose's back. It took several moments for the odd trio to join with the main group, but it seemed like forever. Everyone was anxious.

It was like a stand off. The three newly arrived, stood against the many assembled beforehand. Surprisingly, it was Weiss who broke the silence and eventually got the party started. The ice broke when the heiress exclaimed a certain season.

"Winter? What are you doing here?!" the heiress marched over to her older sister and cautiously stood up to her. After all, she had just been witnessed holding hands with another girl.

"To celebrate JNPR'S success of course." came the cool reply.

Weiss pursed her lips, she wouldn't get an answer with everyone focused on the two Schnees. "Well if it's a party, why don't we get is started!" despite herself, annoyance crept into her tone.

Meanwhile, a father and an uncle tentatively approached a certain Rose. Said Rose stared back with no emotion. Behind her, an anxious mute gripped tightly to the Rose's hand. Ruby blinked slowly.

"I'm not going to bite. I'm still your daughter and niece, just a little bit less." Taiyang cracked down. His cautious face melted into quivering lips and tearing eyes. Dramatically, he stumbled over and pulled the red leader into his arms. Tears freely flowing down his cheeks. Despite being engulfed by the blonde man, Ruby didn't let go of Neo's hand.

It took a moment of sobbing and blabbering until Taiyang composed himself. He stood erect and sniffed to clear away any remaining traces of the overwhelming emotion. No words were needed, his actions spoke louder than any speech.

Qrow remained unreadable. Standing a bit behind his brother-in-law. Emotions whirled within him. He wanted to run up and grab the once little Rose that he helped care for, but he also wanted to go sit in a dark corner and drink himself to sleep. He felt as though he failed. That it was all his fault that this entire event had transpired. If only I had trained her better, longer, harder. It wasn't until he got an elbow to the side, that he acted.

"It's good to see ya, Squirt." … nailed it.

The "party" was in full swing now. Everyone had refreshments in their hands and were chatting away with one another. Now was the time.

"Winter, why are you here?"

A sigh escaped the older ice queen, "To monitor how Ruby is doing. She's as shut in as ever I see, but there are glimpses of her old self returning." She cast her eyes mischievously and teasingly towards her little sister at the end.

"I-I don't know what you're insinuating." A bit of red dusted Weiss's cheeks.

"Now, now. Let's not lie here. That family is quite intriguing." Her eyes idly settling on a particular dusty old crow.

Grumbling more to herself, Weiss muttered, "You don't even know the half of it."

Weiss and Winter were catching up with one another, Yang and Pyrrha were arm wrestling with a crowd of Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Taiyang; Qrow was drinking alone with a small grin on his face, that left her, Penny - who disappeared right before Ruby showed up, Ruby and Neo. She found the latter two sitting at the complimentary bench that was custom to parks. Their hands still interlocked. A little green monster started to grow. Shutting her eyes and looking away, she willed the envious monster to die. Blake knew that it was Neo who saved her beloved leader. A pang of remorse struck her aorta. Her team wasn't there for their leader - some teammates we are. Bitter thoughts tangled themselves around the cat faunus's mind. Gradually, they got darker and darker. Instinctively, her hand went to her pocket for the pills that she long since gotten rid of. Despair began to set in. Her chest tightened. Heart beating wildly. Anxiety crushing her. A hand ever-so-lightly wrapped itself in her. She whirled around, eyes wide in surprise. Amber eyes found a silver one. Immediately, the negative emotions ebbed. As if that silver eye sucked them right out of her mind. A calmness had set in. There was a comfort to be found in holding her leader's hand. It was reassuring in some way. Even though the other one was still linked with the silent ice cream killer.

"Looks like you got some competitors." Winter nudged the younger Schnee to direct her attention to the odd trio on the bench across the way.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I thought we promised not to lie to each other." a smirk grew on the older sister.

Silence was the best reply she could think of, so she didn't say anything. Instead, Weiss stood with wavering defiance.

"She is quite the looker, she's really skilled with her scythe too. I don't know, maybe I'll try my hand at wooing her." Pushing all the buttons, Winter could see the erupting reply she was about to get.

"No! You better not! I saw her first and we promised that we would never go after the same person! Remember? She's mine! Don't you dare try to steal her away!" Weiss had turned to stare at her sister harshly. One hand on her hip and the other wagging an accusatory finger. It wasn't until after she realized that Winter was laughing did she realize she had been played for a fool.

Composing herself, Winter pushed out one last tease, "Nothing, huh? You sure could have fooled me with the way you kept ogling at her. It looked like you were undressing her again and again in your head!"

Weiss steamed under her sister's statement. Finally, growling out her frustration, she snorted and stamped on the ground before diva-ishly marching towards the scythe-wielder.

Either side of the Rose was taken, but that didn't stop her. She sat down furiously in between the Rose's slightly parted legs. She huffed and laid her head back.

It was Blake who voiced the question on all their minds, "Ummm… Weiss, what exactly are you doing?"

"Recharging." If words had teeth, this one word was a piranha.

"Ah." Blake left it at that. After all, that was a fair way to put it. She smiled and leaned her head on the cloaked shoulder of her leader. On the opposite side, Neo was doing the same. One day, they'll fight it out to have the Rose all to herself, but right now this was enough.

The crowd was large and bustling. Perfect. Casually walking into the fray, she looked for potential victims; those with more expensive attire on. Her eyes inconspicuously scanning the hustling crowd of nameless faces until her eyes fell upon a businessman in a clean pinstripe suit. One wrist had a sleek black watch and the other hand carried a slim brown suitcase. A malicious smile crept onto her face. Weaving through the crowd until she was behind him, she made sure her pocket was ready. "Accidentally" stumbling into the man, her hand deftly slipped into his back pocket and took hold of the thick wallet therein. Stumbling forward, as part of her act, she threw her other hand up to catch his attention while throwing out apologies. The hand with the wallet had tucked behind her back and deposited the wallet.

"Just be more careful next time." He bit out, obviously annoyed. He glanced at his watch and growled. "Great." He pushed past her and continued onward.

Her smile returned, her eyes followed the man for a bit before she turned around and began backtracking. A glimpse of scarlet from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Amongst the mundane colors, this brilliant red seemed out of place. She paused in her tracks to search out the source but none came to view. Shrugging, she carried on.

As the store came into view, she couldn't suppress the giddiness she felt well up inside her. There was a sale going on and all of her favorite brands were part of it. Her happiness was interrupted by the growling of her gut. But first… lunch. Taking a left, she turned and saw a peculiar red-cloaked girl sitting on a bench outside the café. She didn't seem to be waiting for anything, rather, she was just relaxing. Without realizing it, Emerald found herself standing over her, a question already slipping out of her lips.

"Want to get some lunch?" A silver eye looked up at her. The other was hidden behind some sort of mask. Could this be the girl Neo is fawning over? And why did I just suddenly ask a stranger out to lunch?

The only indication of an affirmative was the girl standing up and making her way to the door. She held it open and looked back at the puzzled thief. Who, in turn, coughed and hurried through, muttering a thank you. Stepping in, she was greeted with many melodic voices saying, "Welcome back, Master." Her eyes went wide. She hadn't realized it was this type of café. Whirling around to leave, she saw her "date" just now making her way through the door. Her silver eye, while void of life, seemed to give off the impression of taunting and mirth. Shutting her eyes in frustration, she turned back to the maids who were now acting oddly bashful. Hiding behind their trays and menus, peeking over them at the red-cloaked girl making her way in. In unison, they stuttered out, "W-welcome back, m-master." Blushes painted all their cheeks. Looking back with a questioning expression, Emerald was surprised to see a gentle, easing smile on the red girl's features. A chorus of excited squeals caused her to throw her head back and nearly draw her weapon on the maids. She never would have stood a chance. They swarmed passed her, trampling her to get to her "date." A cacophony of requests and demands spilled from the staff. Some were:

"Please follow me, I'll have you seated."

"No, no, let me be your waitress."

"Don't listen to them, me, pick me."

"I'll serve you right, pick me please."

Along with many others. Despite herself, Emerald couldn't help but feel a bit… jealous. Wait, what? I barely even met this girl and I'm feeling jealous. Pft. Whatever. Not me… even though I did see her first… not like I care or anything. She puffed out her cheeks in frustration. Her stomach sang again. She has had enough. "Hey," no response, they were all too busy fondling over this alluring red girl, "Hey!" Silence. Slowly, they all turned to look at the fuming brown girl. "Can we please just be seated." Quickly, a brave maid gestured for the two to follow. She seated them at a window seat that looked out at the street of bustling people.

"Do you guys need a minute to look over the menus?" Her voice was shaking and her eyes were watery. She was trying to keep it together. A pen and a pad were quivering heavily in her hands. The pen fell from her gasp and she gasped. It tumbled, in the air but it never hit the floor. A scarred hand had caught it from beneath a red cloak. The red girl offered it back. "S-s-s-sorry." She outstretched her hand to take the offered pen. The scarred hand relinquished the simple tool. As the maid's hand curled around the writing utensil, a slightly scarred one curled around it. Looking back in shock, the maid found a comforting, easing smile. Her heart melted, but she felt nervous no longer.

That smile. Curse that smile. It's so charming. So charming it pisses me off! Just who is this girl! Why is she so attractive! A nervous cough brought her back from her thoughts. Three eyes were looking at her, two nervous and questioning, one emotionless once more. "What?"

"I asked w-what you'd like to drink."

Suddenly put on the spot, Emerald just through at the first drink that came to mind, "coffee, black." Dang it! I don't even like coffee, let alone black! I can't look like an idiot now!

"I'll have your drinks out to you in just a moment." She flipped her pad shut and looked almost longingly at the red-cloaked girl before hurrying off to the kitchen.

"So… uh… my name's Emerald. Guess we should introduce ourselves, y'know, since we're having lunch together and all." Why did she feel so nervous.

"Ruby, Ruby Rose." Her voice was… raspy. It kind of had this "dirt" to it that you'd find in rock singers. The good kind.

"As in, like, Neo's girlfriend Ruby?" She didn't really know if they were dating, but with the way Neo silently gushes about it, she assumed they were.

A ghost of a smile briefly appeared, "You could say that. Though I'm not sure if that is entirely accurate."

"What-" she was cut short by the arrival of their drinks.

"Black coffee for you, and a chocolate milkshake for you." The maid placed the drinks on front of their respective customers. "Are you guys ready to order?"

I was too busy making small talk to look over the menu! She's probably already decided. I can't make her wait. But having her order alone is ridiculous. Opening the menu, she quickly scanned for anything that looked moderately appetizing. "Can I just get a BLT on wheat please." Not too bad. High five!

"Strawberry shortcake, please. And a club sandwich." Her stunning smile was back.

"I'll have that right out to you."

Emerald looked dejectedly down at her coffee mug. A hand slowly crept into view and took it away. Looking up from her mourning with a question on her brows, she was met with a chocolate milkshake sliding towards her.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Ruby took a long sip from the steaming mug, "You don't like coffee." She answered as though it was plain as day.

Emerald opened and closed her mouth several times to speak out her protests, but the milkshake was so tantalizing. The way the whipped cream came off the top and the slight precipitation dripping down the side. Her mouth started to water. She looked up one last time to see Ruby taking another sip from the mug before greedily slurping from the shake.

Recomposing herself, Emerald looked back expecting a jest or taunt, but instead, nothing. How strange, she's not very expressive. I'll have to ask Neo why that is.

Their meals came and for the first half, it was silent aside from the cooings of maids taking every chance they could to talk up the Rose. With each passing flirt, Emerald felt her blood temperature rise.

It wasn't until the end of the meal that she broke the silence, "Why does everyone want to get in your pants?" her voice was accusatory and harsh.

A void silver eye looked over to her. Suddenly Emerald felt self-conscious and fought a blush from rising to her cheeks. "I don't know… but you have the answer, don't you?" despite being monotone, the last bit seemed teasing and knowing at the same time. The blush won.

"I… hmph!" The thief crossed her arms and looked away from the Rose. Her cheeks puffed out from anger.

Their maid came by with the check, "Pay when you're ready. No rush." She looked at Ruby, "Really, you could stay as long as you like." a blush adorned her cheeks.

Emerald reached into her back pocket where she had stowed the stolen wallet, but panicked when she didn't feel it there. Frantically, she checked herself in hopes she simply misplaced it. Despair filled her. She looked up to see the Rose pulling bills out from the stolen wallet. The thief stared in disbelief. How… when did she? Wha. A silver eye met her dumbfounded gaze. A teasing light glimmering behind the dead gaze. Emerald stole wallets, but Ruby stole hearts, and Emerald just became a victim.

Sitting cross legged on her bed, Ruby stared at a blank wall. The dimming light of dusk trickled in through the holes that the thread went through in the blinds, casting thin beams on the floor. The smell of steak on a grill lingered in the air. Faint footsteps indicated her teammates moving about in preparation for dinner. She, however, had not moved so much as an inch for the past hour or so. Her eye fixated on the bare wall. Her thoughts running about. A string of happiness that she could vaguely recall, rollercoastered into the dark abyss of her time in captivity. It whirled about like a kite in a tornado, round and around it went. Pain. Suffering. Agony. Hate. Hunger. Vengeance. Those feelings overwhelmed her mind. No matter how hard she tried, she could not focus on the cheery like she once was, instead there was only the dreary. She couldn't live like that. The constant tsunami of drowning sorrows swirling round and round, turning her mind. And so it was easier to feel nothing. She'd rather feel nothing than to be in constant agony.

It had become a routine. They'd roshambo and the winner got to "be there in case Ruby needs reassurance during the night." which directly translates to "cuddle all night." It was generally just the two of them. Occasionally, Neo would mysteriously appear at their doorstep and assert her position as Ruby's guardian for the night. She even brought a pillow and toothbrush. Regardless, it was an ongoing struggle. She just wanted Ruby to pick some, but at the same time she was scared of her choice. She'd rather share than to risk not having at all.

She threw rock. Weiss threw scissors. Both looked up. A victorious smile had found its way to her lips. Weiss growled in frustration and stomped to her room. Firmly closing the door behind her. Her smile remained. She walked the halls to her room and procured her pillow. The smirk grew wider as she drew closer to her leader's room. She gently tapped on the door. After waiting a few seconds she entered. Ruby already seemed to he asleep. She frowned. She had missed her chance. The frown thankfully gave way to surprise and giddiness as the Rose had lifted one arm, inviting the faunus into the bed. Blake happily obliged and settled in. Arms gingerly wrapped around her. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips and she drifted off to sleep.

It was moments like these that made Ruby want to feel openly, but she didn't dare open the gate that held her emotions. For there were far too few shining moments and a grim surplus of the shadowy ones. So for now, she'll just experience these happy glimpses of time in the diluted state they're in. Perhaps some day she will be able to fully appreciate them, but for now. Sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Yang's PoV

"- Ruby and her 4 wives lived happily ever after." At least that's what I wish had happened when I got the message from Ozpin about them finding Ruby. Her going from broken and scared, then to healing and becoming whole again. Instead, it was something more along the lines of a tragedy.

Third person PoV

"She's in the infirmary." The blonde stared in disbelief, her vision gently blurring. They found her? She blinked and the haziness cleared. Closing the scroll, she stood up from the stool and haphazardly made her way outside. Glittering stars shined in vain, black clouds stood in their way. The heavens cried, their tears pattering on the ground. Pulling out her keys, the blonde didn't bother with the helmet, she fitted the unlocking tool into the ignition, there were more important things on the line, with a twist the engine roared to life and the motorcycle was screeching down the slick road.

Weiss's PoV

"Ms. Schnee."

"What!" My brow crinkled in frustration. There were so many documents that needed my attention and so little time. This interruption was far from needed.

"A man named Ozpin left a message: 'She's in the infirmary.' Do you-"

I grabbed my overcoat and pushed past the secretary. Sloppily donning the heavy fabric, I hurriedly brushed through people and out the large double doors. On queue, a long, black car pulled up. A limo if you will. Stepping in out of the rain, I didn't give the chauffeur a chance to ask, "East side of Beacon Academy, now." It wasn't meant to come out so harsh, but there was a lot of tension. I'll apologize to everyone later.

Blake's PoV

Bumblebee was already parked outside, the fading headlights on the distance probably meant Weiss was already here as well. Opening the doors, my shoes squeaked with each step, usually it would annoy me, but right now; right now I was rather occupied. Who wouldn't be? My leader who was presumed dead turns up in the infirmary out of the blue, in the middle of the night, while it's raining! The only thing missing is sad background music and this would be a scene in some hospital surgeon drama show.

Shaking my head, I braced myself for what I might see. She could be maimed, dying, missing parts, who knows. Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the room.

Third person PoV

Weiss was talking with the nurse on duty; she was doing her best to find out what had happened and Ruby's condition.

Yang sat at her little sister's bedside, clutching her hand lightly but with the intensity of saying, "I promise you, I'll never let you leave."

Blake sat on the other side of the bed. She stared at her leader in mournful thought. Her expression displaying nothing except a pinch of sorrow.

It wasn't until Ozpin arrived that answers finally came. Accompanying him was Glyda and Qrow. As he entered, he raised a hand in anticipation to silence the room.

"I'll explain everything." Their mouths closed. "She was found alone. Bodies of White Fang and evidence of Grimm littered the area. Her eyes were open then, but they weren't seeing. One of them had turned white. We're still not sure why. We estimated she had been in this paralyzed state for 18 hours. 18 hours of being slumped to the blood splattered ground, staring off into the distance. A prisoner of her own mind."

He took a moment to compose himself. Clearing his throat he continued.

"She didn't respond to her name being called out, nor her any other verbal command. It wasn't until we lightly shook her that a reaction was brought about. She seemed to snap out of her star for just a moment. In that brief time, she had grabbed Qrow's collar and pulled him close. She didn't seem to recognize him. 'Kill me, kill me please!' Was all she said before she started convulsing and foaming at the mouth. Her blood pressure sky rocketed and a fever broke out. Her breathing was labored and rapid." Ozpin closed his for a moment before proceeding.

"She," his voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "She was rushed here and was stabilized. Shortly after, we informed you all. We… we need permission to administer tests. As Taiyang is unavailable, the duty falls to the four closest to her" He eyed the three girls individually. "Do you give this facility permission to operate and conduct tests on the huntress Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, half sister of the patient?"

The blonde gulped and prepared herself to answer, "Yes." It took everything she had not to break down.

Ozpin nodded and faced Blake, "Do you, Blake Belladonna - close friend and team member of Ruby Rose, give your permission to the aforementioned proposition?"

"Yes." She returned to her solemn staring.

"Weiss Schnee, partner and team member of Ruby Rose, do you give your permission to test and operate on Ruby Rose."

Weiss stared blankly in return.

"Weiss?" Yang looked up at the frozen Schnee.

"Y-yes. I mean, I want to, but… but didn't she say she wanted to die? Is… is this really what she would want?"

"I understand your concerns Ms. Schnee, but let me remind you, Ruby Rose was in a state of shock. A state of unwell mental status. It is hard to tell what she really would have wanted."

Weiss nodded her head slowly. She mulled over her choices. Biting her bottom lip before answering, "Yes. I give my permission."

Ozpin dipped his head to the nurse. The nurse pressed a button at the foot of the bed. A quiet buzzing noise sang for just a moment before she let go and all was silent again.

The silence was suffocating. Just stares and thoughts occupied the air, but it wasn't really right to speak anyway. As if talking, or even whispering, would break the delicate spell that held the comatose Rose to her soul. Like a rope on its last thread, trying desperately to pull the heaven-bound spirit back down to Remnant, saying, "Wait, not yet. It's not time yet. Just a little longer." But the newcomers didn't get the memo. Briskly entering the room, men and women in disposable gown, gloves, and masks took over. They ushered the previous occupants out and closed the door, drawing the curtain over the windows.

Third person PoV

Yang sat alone. Weiss and Blake had left some time ago. Qrow, Ozpin, and Glynda left the three team members to themselves. Now it was just Yang. She refused to leave. She had already lost her sister once and took up drinking. Her drunken mind created this fanciful world of where her sister had come back with a mask over her eye. Every girl around them had been smitten by the emotionless Ruby, and they were slowly bringing her out of the state she was in, but that was a fantasy.

The blonde leaned forward, burying her head in her arms. Her tears had long since run dry, but she still shuddered and quaked from the crying.

The sun had started to climb over the hills and buildings. Yang still sat in the hall, blurry, sunken eyes staring at the door her baby sister was behind. Bags hung to the bottom of her eyes and her hair was less tame than usual. She willed the door to open so she could see her sister, her leader, her best friend, again. She wanted to hold her and never let her go again. To keep her safe. Keep her home. Not for Ruby's sake, bit for her own. "Just let me be selfish, just this once." She croaked to the walls before finally succumbing to sleep.

Doctors and researchers had taken shifts. Poking and prodding, dissecting and sampling, cutting and sewing; they worked through the night. Ozpin believed that the greatest gift all, was life, and no expense was too great to preserve it, and so there was a constant team of medical care working on the Rose. All their efforts did not go in vain.

The team leaders of the medical staff in charge of Ruby stood before Ozpin. Silence between them.

"We have several ideas as to what she may have." a tall female in medical gown and mask said.

"Well, you're the doctors. I trust you to take care of it." Ozpin sighed into his mug.

"Yes sir." they answered in unison and left in a line.

Ozpin stared out at the large window, his mind clicking like the gears sharing the room with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Third person**

  
     “We have a problem.” A doctor with curly brown hair announced.  
     “What is it?” Ozpin leaned forward and laced his fingers together.  
     “She's… she's cured.”  
     “I… don't see how that's a problem?”  
     “We didn't do anything. Whatever was ailing her is just… gone. And from my experience, those don't just vanish.”  
     “What should we do then?”  
     The doctor sighed, “I don't know. We can't cure something that's not there. Let's have her family come get her, keep a close eye on her.”  
     Ozpin nodded, “Alright, let's do it. We'll have them watch over her.”  
     Repeated beeping sang from the doctor's lab pocket. She pulled out the pager. “She's awake.”

 

  
**Ruby's PoV**

  
     Tubes, wires, circular pads, clips, and all manner of medical instruments stuck in and around me. I didn't ask for this, quite the opposite, actually. I begged them to kill me. They don't know what they've done. I don't know what I've done! All I remember-  
“Ruby? Ruby!” Yang leapt across the room. Her arms wrapped so tightly around me. There's no injury or illness about me now, but if this bone-crushing hug holds, there will be. I can feel my shoulder growing damp and the uneven shudderings that rocked her body. “You're ok.” It was to reassure herself.  
     I wanted to tell her I wasn't. Tell her that there's something seriously, sinisterly wrong with me. Tell her that she should put me down now, while she can. But nothing came out. I… I couldn't do something like that to my sobbing, relieved sister. I knew that it'd be better. That hurting her deep now, would save her insurmountable suffering later. Yet, my mouth wouldn't open. My tongue wouldn't shape. My vocal chords wouldn't vibrate.  
Sniffing away the tears, Yang leaned away. “I thought you were dead. Thought you weren't going to make it… I should've known better.” She smiled, tears still glittering on her cheeks. “You're my sister and my leader after all.”  
No! No, no, no! Stop! You need to get away! You need to kill me! I'm not… I'm not me anymore. Nothing. Not even tears. Useless.  
     “She's awake?” Blake skid into the room. She never was one to express her emotions, but I guess even she can't be stone-faced when finding out her leader and close friend is alive and awake. Pity.  
Yang shifted over, Blake hugged me. Which was surprising. I can't think of a time she ever hugged anybody… I can't think of anything! My memory was cloudy, like looking through a steamed window or morning in a village on a lake. There were just vague recollections. The big stuff. The general. Faces, names, and bits of personality.  
“I'm… so glad, so relieved you're awake… I missed you.” She pulled away, her amber eyes glittering. Her voice dropped to a whisper, “Please don't leave me again.” I don't think I was supposed to hear that.  
     “Ruby Rose!’ The gang’s all here. Weiss stomped into the room. Yang and Blake quickly making room for the stampeding Ice Queen. “Do you have any idea how worried I was about you!” Her hug was almost as tight as Yang's. “All the stress and remorse I felt when you went M.I.A!” It tightened, she was desperately clinging to me. As if she didn't want to ever let me go. “You dolt. I thought I lost you - partner, friend, leader…” Her voice was no more than a breath, “Love.” At least, that's what I thought it sounded like.  
     Almost reluctantly, Weiss let go. “Ruby? What's wrong? You've been silent this whole time.” That's when it all spilled out.

  
**Third person**

 

  
     “You… want to be euthanized?” Yang's words were slow, the rate spoke louder than any other sound she could have mustered.  
     “It would save everyone a great deal of pain. Trust me. The hurt now, from losing me, you'll get over it, you will, but if you don't the sorrow, overwhelming and suffocating, will ultimately lead to widespread fear.” Ruby never broke eye contact. Her resolution stood firm. Her voluminous fire behind her silver eyes betrayed the frail, damaged frame it occupied.  
     “What do you mean?” Blake's voice was steady, but her clenched jaw and antsy hands betrayed her calm outlook.  
     “I don't know how to explai-”  
     “Then there's nothing to be worried about, so just stop this nonsense, focus on getting better, and… and come home.” Weiss. Weiss had resolve like a rock, but even rocks have cracks. Her fiery denomination faded into a pleading, sorrowful interruption.”  
     “I'll be endangering you all.”  
     “We can handle it.” Older sisters are often capable of protecting their loved, younger ones.  
     “I'll never be the same.”  
     “People change, but they are always who they once were deep down.” An ex-White Fang member knew all about change.  
     “You will constantly be questioning in whether you made the right choice. I'll need constant support and watch. In the end, I will exhaust you and leave you feeling betrayed. I'm a bomb set for an unknown amount of time, but the explosion will pack a punch so great, it will leave a permanent crater inside your hearts. At times, I'll try to hang myself with shoelaces or overdose on aspirin. I'll have moments of clarity, but also moments of great darkness and confusion. I won't be able to decipher dream from reality at times. There is nothing beneficial to having me stay, I can't do anything. I'll be nothing but a burden greater than anything else.”  
     “We are your team. Your friends. Your family. Whatever it is, We’ll be there for you. With you. You will never be a burden because we… we. Love. You. And always will” Her reply was instant and without any hesitation. Backed up by her boisterous blonde teammate and austere faunus teammate.  
     “I'm sorry.” Ruby closed her eyes l for a long while. “I won't blame you if you give up on me. Nobody will.”

 

  
**Third Person PoV**

  
     It wasn't so bad. It was just a tad bit abnormal. That is, watching Ruby. Rather strange, it was. Eating, occasionally she would get a pained and angry expression; she would clench down until she drew blood from her lip, and nearly left imprints in the cedar chairs. Lounging, fear and anxiety would suddenly grip the wounded leader. Ruby would cower into the deeper crevices of the couch, or huddle in the corner, rocking herself gently. There were so many more trials she went through every moment, awake or asleep. Her sleepless nights were concluded by the dark bags under her eyes and her ruffled hair. Yang had to be in the bathroom with her when she showered because during one of her episodes, Ruby would try to drown herself with the raining water.  
     As the days wore on, the depression got worse. I'm sorry it's difficult to eat. I'm sorry you have to comfort me all the time. I'm sorry you have to be there when I shower. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. . . Despite the reassurance that she wasn't a burden, Ruby could see the toll she was taking on her team. It killed her more than herself. She was the cause of all their trouble. Maybe… it would be better if she weren't…  
     “Ruby, are you going to eat?” it was Blake, her amber eyes filled with a concern masking a calculating gaze.  
     “I'm sor-”  
     “No, no sorries… Ruby, we love you. That's why we were do adamant in our decision. You don't have to apologize for anything. There is nothing that you could do, that would make us regret our decision, ok? Now, are you going to eat or do I have to feed you?” Her smile and comforting tone gradually became more teasing and lighthearted. It was an uncommon occurrence in the faunus, who was usually quiet and toned down.  
     “I'm… I'll eat. Thank you, Blake.” She shimmied her fork in between the hills of the waffle. Cutting out a satisfactory wedge, she greedily sponged up the syrup around her plate. A bit of her old self showing through. These… these are the moments that Blake enjoyed most. The ones that made her labors bear fruit. And what a wonderful fruit it was.

     “Shhh-shhh-shh. It's ok. I'm here. I'm here.” It wasn't Yang, nor Blake that had been assigned to… “deal” with these types of episodes. It was her, the ice-cold heiress with a frozen heart and biting tongue… well, that's who she used to be. Not long after they had become partners, Ruby had quickly warmed the other's heart and taken the sting from her words. While she'll probably never admit it, Weiss loved Ruby. To her, Ruby truly was… is a hero. In every sense of the word. Anyone would gladly do anything for their savior, and she was no exception.  
Ruby clung tightly to Weiss's shoulder, her head buried in the heiress’s neck. Tears ran from her eyes down the other's neck. Her shudders were mostly absorbed by the comforting Ice Queen, whose hands gingerly stroked her leader's back. Taking a gulp of air, Ruby took this short liberty between her gross sobbing to say, “Weiss, I'm-”  
     “Up-up-up, I'm not having it. No sorries.” Weiss held the girl at arms length. “I love you and will take care of you till the end of time and more. We're partners. No doubt, if our roles were switched, you'd do the same. And more! I just wish… I could do this better…”  
     Ruby sniffed and wiped away her tears with her palm covered by a white hood two-sizes too big. “I love you too, Weiss… thank you.” She pulled her partner back into a tight embrace. White and red elegantly meshed together. Weiss in a red hoody, Ruby in a white. Their roles were reversed, but it's an opportunity to pay back the infinite debt she owed to her leader.

     “Yang… sorry for-”  
     “Nope!”  
     “Yang, please I-”  
     “Nope!”  
     “Yang-”  
     “Ruby, you're my sister. I would take care.of you no matter the cost. I'd lay down my life for you. I love you, Rubes. Nothing you do is going to bother me, make me hate you, anything. Ok? So don't worry about it and just finish your shower. And don't take all the hot water!”  
     “You're your own heater! Why do you care for hot water!” Ruby giggled from behind the curtain.  
     “Ruby, I'm serious! Don't make me come in there! I will wash you like I used to just to make you finish faster!”  
     “Noooo!” their laughs filled the bathroom. It's times like these that made life worth living.

 

  
**Third Person**

  
     “How's she doing?”  
     “Her… episodes remain consistent in terms of severity and length. They still happen sporadically, though. There doesn't seem to be a trigger or anything of the sorts. It just… occurs. I wish I could say she's improving, but… she's not. She's not degrading either! But… I just wish there's more we can do for her.”  
The other end was silent for a moment, taking in all the old intel. It's been 44 days since Ruby's been home, and she's made no progress in “recovery.” While bits of her old self peek through the ominous cloud of despair and gloom, she remains mostly detached. “I see… thank you, Weiss. I'll let both the medical and psyche staff know.”  
     “Thank you.”

     Weiss couldn't help but sigh. Ruby was staring blankly at her hands. “I killed them.”  
Ruby looked up at her partner with solemn eyes. A lump took form in the heiress’s throat. “What?”  
     “All those White Fang members. It wasn't the Grimm that got them. It was me.” Tears began welling up in her eyes.  
Weiss's own widened. She pulled her partner into a tight embrace. She didn't have the words to say, so she said nothing. As if the silence in her voice could accurately convey the feelings in her heart. All she could do was hold her leader close and hope that her arms being around the red girl and the light caresses of her hands could show how she felt.  
     This was different from one of her usual moments… this one had a reason they could see. The others, Ruby was left to be tormented by her own inner demons while those on the outside could only help on the surface.  
Given the current circumstances, it was any logical individual’s reasonable opinion that Ruby had PTSD. At least, that's what Weiss concluded in her undoctorated mind.  
That's not important. No, right now, in this intimate moment of weakness and comfort, the only thing that mattered to the heiress was lovingly caring for her best friend, partner, and leader.

 

**Weiss's PoV**

     Sometimes I wonder if Yang and Blake are playing match-maker. “Sorry Weiss, I won't be able to deal with Ruby's night terrors.” She said. “Me neither” Her partner said. Of course, the blonde barbarian had a poorly concealed smirk. I sigh as I make my way down the hall towards her room. I can't help but feel a bit nervous. I can feel the glistening of my palms and the heat in my cheeks as I gently knock on her door.  
I let go of the breath I hadn't realized I was holding as I saw a timid silver eye peek at me. “Ruby,” I curse myself. My voice was small, nearly swallowed up in the darkness. “May I… may I be of assistance this night? I know… I know it's usually Yang, but she… stepped out.”  
     Part of me hoped she would reject the offer. The better part desperately hoped she wouldn't.  
The door opened. Her arms wrapped tightly around me. Instinctively, I mirrored the action. We stood in the doorway, in the abyss of night, together. Despite the depressing atmosphere, I feel… I feel like she lightened up in my arms.  
She took my hand and led me to her bed. This is… I hope my hand wasn't too sweaty… she drew back the covers and shimmied to one side. I crawled in next to her. I felt the bed shift and her body press up against mine. My breath got caught in my throat. This… I… this is going to be a long night.  
     Her back was to me. She guided one of my arms around her waist and held it there. Her thumb gently drew shapeless figures across my knuckles. It grew slower. And slower. And she's asleep. In the still air, I smiled to the stars. Thanks Yang…

 

  
**Third person PoV**

  
     She was hugging her legs tightly against herself. Her jaw was clenched so tight it hurt. She was shut up so securely because if she wasn't, she wouldn't be able to stop. Stop the tears from streaming down her face. Stop. Stop the whimpers from escaping her lips. Stop the sobs from racking her body. She wouldn't be able to stop! So she held it all in. She wish she couldn't feel anything. She'd rather feeling nothing than feel this pain. Though some say they'd rather feel pain than nothing at all, they're fools! They don't know this agony! She killed them! She's a monster! She is a waste! Refuse! It should have been her that feel that day! It should have been her that died! Why… why couldn't it have been her… Why must she live with this darkness in her heart? The world… she could only see the world through a black window, no light. All the images that filtered through showed her what a failure she is. Because she's so selfish. Because she's so weak! All she can see is the negativity about herself in everything around her! She only sees the bad and it comes across as worse! She's left to interpret the abysmal information presented to her and all she can come up with is… she is the worst. And it would be better if she had just fallen… it's not too late. It's not too late to right the wrong that is her life. It's not too late! It's not too late to take her life! It's not too late! She can still be a hero! She can still be a hero! She just… has to fall. On. This. Knife.  
     “Ruby no!”  
     The world fell black. Please. Don't let her see the light again. Just let her sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Third Person POV**

She ran her thumb lovingly over the crevice between the others thumb and finger. Her lilac eyes filled with sorrow, watched her little sister's face with careful intensity. She paused in her soothing gestures and sighed. "One of us will have to give up everything for Ruby… she can't be left alone even for a minute." Yang gripped Ruby's hand a bit tighter. "I don't have much, so I'll-"

"I'll do it." The air fell still. Weiss, who was supposed to be watching Ruby at the time, had said nothing this entire time. She stood in the furthest corner and refused to look directly at the bed. Taking a shuddering breath, "I'll do it." Her trembling stopped and her hands relaxed.

Of course, everyone in the room knew the reason behind it. As the prideful Schnee she is, she feels responsible for this traumatic occurrence. As is the way of any strong-willed individual, she personally felt that she had to right this wrong. For no one save for herself would she give up everything for her leader.

The fierce determination within her left no room for anyone to say anything against her decision.

Yang closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Just to be clear, you'll have to be by her side everyday and every night all day and all night. It'll be exhausting and hard. You can't so much as sigh at her even in the toughest of times. You can never tire of her, nor can you leave her."

"I know." Yang pursed her lips and took a long look at her sleeping baby sister.

Wordlessly, she let go of her hand and stood up. With a glance at Weiss, she crossed the room. They switched spots in the room. "We will still take shifts, but you are going to be there, at her side every minute of every day."

Weiss instinctively rested her hands atop the still leader's. Her eyes resting heavily on her face. "I know." The whisper was more of a courteous reply to Yang, and a reassuring acknowledgement to herself. Perhaps, it was even a mute, "I'm sorry, Ruby. I won't fail again. I promise."

Ruby's PoV

Silver eyes reluctantly fluttered open. For a moment there was only confusion. Only a moment. Then the realization gripped my heart. I was awake.

Before I could make any panicked action, a tender hand rested on my shoulder, easing my tensed body back onto the bed. Weiss.

"Good morning, Ruby." Her smile… it was… broken. What was supposed to be warm and greeting, was a mask to hide what she felt. "I got you something to eat." From behind her, she pulled a bowl of noodles in chicken soup. "I uh…" The remainder of the sentence, the 'I'm sorry, so so sorry.' was left in her heart. And to me, that meant so much more.

"It's ok. There's nothing to be sorry for. Let's work together…" Just a glimpse. A glimpse of happiness and positivity peaked through the sullen clouds that permanently resided over my mind.

My expression fell and I turned my gaze away. I was awake. I'm… I'm not a hero. I-

A gentle breath of hair touched my cheek. Turning to face the source, Weiss was gently blowing on a spoonful of soup. She then motioned for me to sit up. A blush growing on her cheeks.

So I sat up. She looked at me for just a second before embarrassment caused her to avert her eyes. I watched her shoulders rise and fall with a deep breath, she leaned forward. "A…. A-ah." I felt a ghost of a smile tickle my lips as I mirrored her mouth with my own and ate the generous food.

Weiss blinked… then blinked and her blush grew in intensity. That wasn't enough to stop her it seems because she dipped the utensil back into the bowl and repeated her actions. And I repeated mine.

With each spoonful of soup, her blush ebbed and a smile replaced it. I was more than capable of feeding myself, but I didn't want to say anything. It would probably make the atmosphere uncomfortable and her embarrassed.

Finishing the soup, I… I smiled at my partner. "Thank you, Weiss." Instinctively, I opened my arms. I feel… I need a hug. The tears were coming.

She quickly wrapped her arms around me. We sat in silence, in each other's arms. My cheeks were wet with tears which trickled from my eyes to her shoulder. I grasped her tightly and shuddered my sorrows away.

_I killed them. They did things to me. I'm a monster. I'm no huntress, no hero. I miss mom. I wish I_ \- "Shhh…" My thoughts stopped. Weiss gently ran her fingers through my hair and down my back. "It's ok… I'm here. We're all here. And we love you… will never leave you… I love you and will never abandon you again." Her hand stopped about halfway down my back, I felt her arms shift slightly and she hugged me tighter. Her grip loosened as she exhaled. "I'll always be with you. No matter what. You're my best friend. My leader. My partner. Ruby Rose, I'm with you till the end and even beyond." She pulled away, and the glittering in her eyes and cheeks were like mine. The determination and resolute fire behind her beautiful irises assured me, she truly was with me forever and always.

I felt a new wave of sobs well up. I couldn't hold them back. A croak erupted from my throat and I shivered harshly as the crying shook my soul. No longer were my cries mute. I sobbed freely. Tears upon tears wetting my palms as I cried into my hands.

Her smooth and gentle hands cupped mine and pulled them from my face. I looked up at her. She was also crying. Her arms wrapped around my body and she pulled us together.

It took a bit of time for me to stop the tears, I think they would still be going if Weiss wasn't so comforting. Exhaustion overcame me and within minutes of my crying ceasing, I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

**Weiss's PoV**

I'm not sure when it happened. Sometimes I think way back when she nearly blew the both of us off of Beacon. Other times I feel like it happened more gradually; her accepting grace, tender smile, fiery determination, and admirable skills all manifesting themselves daily and I soon realized that I was… smitten?

I wanted to see her smile, wanted to be the reason why. I yearned to return the favors she doesn't know she's done. I strive for her luminescent eyes to be looking at me the way they used to when we were alone and the atmosphere was just right. Or at least normally once more.

I love the way she smells, it is a scent I've come to associate with security and warmth. I love the way she feels, so delicate yet so calloused. I love the fact that she's my leader but she leads from the back, watching our backs… or at least she used to… I love the way she sticks her tongue out of her mouth when she's concentrating. I just… love her.

Love is a strong word. Just as hate is. Love is the absolute abolishment of hate. It is…. It is something I've only ever felt from Klein and Winter on rare occasions before I met her. And then… and then I realized that I always felt loved from her. No matter what I said, no matter what I did, she would forgive me. She would not hold it against me nor would she wish any ill-will upon me because of it.

Somewhere along my morning reminiscing, I had absent-mindedly began to run my fingers through her silky hair. My first reaction was to stop immediately and pretend it never happened… but no one is around and she seems asleep, so I let them glide tenderly through her hair.

At one point in the night, she had woken suddenly and after a moment or two, began sobbing and apologizing to the brisk night air. I felt… I felt I should let her cry it out first. When she finally laid back down, still sniffling, I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against me. I cooed soft nothings to her and promised her that I'm always there for her and so is her team. I hoped that my… actions provided enough security for her to rest peacefully quickly afterwards since she fell asleep soon after and did not wake again throughout the night.

I let out a long breath and looked down at her resting peacefully against my shoulder. Her sexy long eyelashes and softness of lips, her scars recent and old that added character and strength to her otherwise porcelain visage. The shadows cast from the morning sun were just right. Just in the right position to seemingly hide her torment and surround her in an angelic light. She… she truly is an angel… to me at least, I'm sure Yang and Blake would agree.

Her eyes slowly opened, the remnants of sleep still strong in her gaze. For a bit, she stared lazily ahead. With a slow blink, she came alive for just an instant before having that light quickly snuffed out by her plagued mind. I couldn't help but frown on the inside.

"Weiss?" Her even voice broke the silent dawn. Another sluggish blink and she remember. I could see the apology already formed behind her once bright silver eyes. Before she could open her mouth, I pressed my forehead to hers.

"Before you say it, there's nothing to be sorry for. I'm here by choice because I," My tongue touched the roof of my mouth and curled against my teeth, the 'L' was forming.  _No, I can't tell her… not now… not like this._  "Am and always will be your partner. We gotta look out for each other. We're BFFs, remember?" I felt a smile turn up my lips at the acronym she used to describe us often. I wish… I wish I could have told her how I  **truly**  feel, but… she has enough to deal with right now as it is.

I felt her nod softly against my head and I pulled away. "Now, are we going to get out of bed and get ready for the day? Or do we want to sleep some more?" There was no 'I' or 'You' in this anymore. It's 'we' and 'us' because I'm not going to lose her again.  _It's almost like we're an overly affectionate couple._  And to that, I blushed lightly.

I saw her take in a breath to speak, but our answer came in the form of an energetic-as-ever Yang cacophonously opening the door, the smell of breakfast with her. "Oh ho ho, what's this? Am I interrupting something?" I could  **hear** the smile and teasing look on her face. That didn't help with my reddening face.

"N-no!" A bit of her old self showed through just for an instant as she shot up to look at the blonde intruder.

"Mmhmmmm, well, if you  **do** happen to be up to something, be sure to leave a sock on the door-" Her smile grew with each word and remained after Blake hit the back of her head in a 'Stop teasing them, but I still love you' kind of manner.

Suddenly, the once comfortable bed became very, very warm and it was all thanks to those two.

Something was bothering me… she- she was sick when we first found her. Nothing was working, it was something completely unseen, but she suddenly got better and her ailment left without a trace. So what is bothering me?

She stared blankly at the untouched plate of food before her. With the sun just beyond its peak, shadows played across her features, but the twinkling of tears reflected on her cheeks. It broke my heart to see her this way and know that's there's nothing I can do for her, but that doesn't mean I won't try.

Scooting into the chair next to her, I gently cupped her hand- which was resting at the wrist with a fork gripped fully within. She tensed and with a sharp intake of breath, she shakily, cautiously turned to face me. I put on my vest reassuring smile and idly rubbed my thumb over her fingers. She eased, slowly, but it was better than nothing. Her breathing came under control and with it, the choked back tears came forth.

I… I didn't know what to do! My mind was so flooded with, "should I, could I, would I"'s that my body just acted on its own. I had gently guided her to stand and brought her into a secure hug. She adjusted her head to lay on my shoulder, shielding herself from the evils of Remnant, and clung tightly to me. Rubbing gently along her back, I gently swayed us in a rhyme-less step. My head lay next to hers and I found myself whispering soothing words and hushing her cries. Slowly, her sobbing stopped, but she didn't let go. She still held tightly to me… as though she were afraid her rock would leave her and she be plunged back into the abyss that is her plagued mind. No… I'll never let go. I love her too much to let her suffer. I love her and so we'll stuck together. We're partners and so much more. I love her and won't let whatever illness she has stop that!


	14. Chapter 14

I've lost all motivation on all my current stories. I'm not even sure if I'm going to keep writing. If I do continue, it'll be new stories and maybe one or two of the current ones. Thank you for supporting me!


End file.
